I Won't Leave Again
by SunnyGurlie
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise. **Finished**
1. He's Back

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: He's Back  
  
Author: Niki  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
  
  
A 24 year old Dawn Summers walked into the house on Revello Drive.  
  
"I'm home!" she yelled. A blonde blur came running from upstairs, while 2 brown haired maniacs flew in from the living room, followed by a cheerful- looking redhead with a baby in her arms.  
  
"Hey Willow! Did they have a good day?" she asked, as the three oldest kids bounced around her legs.  
  
"Hey Dawnie! Yeah, they were very good. Joy even helped to change Elizabeth's diaper." she replied, pointing at the blonde  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! We went to the playground today, and me and Will played on the see saw!" cried one of the brunettes, pointing at her twin brother.  
  
"That's wonderful Joy, did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, Mommy lots!"  
  
"What about you, Maggie?" Dawn asked the shyest of the group.  
  
Margaret Anne Ellison answered, in an almost inaudible voice, "I read a book on the swings Auntie Dawn."  
  
"That must have been have been fun." she answered. The 9 year-old nodded emphatically. Ever since Buffy had died when Maggie was one, Dawn had taken over raising the little girl. It was funny, she thought, looking at the twins, how different three children who were all brought up together were. Maggie was the shy, quiet, studious one, like Willow had been before she met Buffy. Joy was loud and boisterous, much like Buffy. William didn't act like any of the Scooby Gang. Being the boy, you would think that he would be like Xander, and even out the whole group, but in reality he was much smarter then Xander had been at that age. He was very serious most of the time, but when something amused him, or made him mad, you knew about it. He tended to brood a lot, when Joy wasn't dragging him around, making him play with her. He loved his sister dearly, and would do anything for her. when they were teenagers Dawn was fairly sure that Will would scare away any of her prospect dates.  
  
"I was about to call everyone for supper right before you came in, so we better eat before the food gets cold." Willow interrupted Dawn's reverie.  
  
"Everybody wash hands!" she announced cheerfully, smiling as the children sprinted up the stairs towards the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The meal was quiet, each of the kids eating their spaghetti with minimal slurping noises. About halfway through, the front door opened, and moments later Xander walked into the dining room.  
  
"Hi Uncle Xander!" the three children chorused.  
  
"Hey kids! Hey Dawnie! Hey Wills!" he replied, and after kissing each person on the top of the head, took off his jacket and foreman's hat, then sat down at the table and helped himself to a large portion of spaghetti. After Buffy was killed, Xander and some of his crew had built an addition onto the house, and made it so that he and Willow could move in with Dawn and Maggie. The two remaining original scoobies had been Maggie's godparents, and had custody until Dawn turned 18. As the family grew, he added more rooms. Xander, Wills, and Beth had the downstairs addition, which had two bedrooms and a private living room, Dawn had Joyce's old room, Maggie had Buffy's, Joy had Dawn's old room, and Will had a room that had been built over Xander and Will's room. It was much bigger, but still had the old Summers charm that Joyce had cultivated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bedtime!" Dawn called to the three children staring intently at the TV. They groaned, but immediately got up, turned of the TV and trooped upstairs. She followed, helped to brush teeth and hair, wash faces, and pajama-ize the three kids, they all gathered in her bed for story time. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Buffy, and a handsome prince named Spike.."  
  
"Mommy, Spike isn't a good name for a prince." pointed out Joy.  
  
"I know Joy sweetie, you tell me that every single time I tell the story. and what do I always tell you?"  
  
"That Spike was just his nickname. why can't you use his real name?"  
  
"Because, sweetheart, his real name was William, and you might confuse him with your brother."  
  
"Well, just call him William anyway." she pouted, with Willow's famous resolve face. Dawn sighed.  
  
"Once upon a time, their was a beautiful princess named Buffy, and a handsome prince name William...."  
  
45 minutes later, after finishing a portion of the adventures of Buffy and Sp- William, Dawn picked up each slumbering child and placed them in their beds, lovingly tucking them in. She went back into her room, changed into a tank top and spandex pants, and went downstairs. Willow and Xander were watching TV, having put Beth to sleep.  
  
"I'm going patrolling you guys, be back in a couple hours!" she called, and they waved good bye as she walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn had been called when Buffy died. She had had a hard time adjusting to being Buffy's replacement, and the council had not made it any easier, by insisting she start training right away, not giving her any time to grieve. Dawn had done the Buffy thing to do, quit the council, and called Giles to be her watcher. Giles was currently in England, visiting Olivia, but he would be back in a week. She was in the last cemetery of the night, having dusted 4 vamps. She was thinking to herself what a slow night it was when a fledgling jumped out from behind her.  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.  
  
"You call yourself a vampire?" she asked incredulously, "Can't you think of anything more original?"  
  
"Oh I can do original," he replied, jumping back before she could stake him, "how's this for original? Angelus sends his greetings. He's back in town. He wants to 'see' his children." Dawn shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"That's the best you can do?" she asked, before driving a stake through his heart.  
  
She walked home, her heart pumping rapidly. When she walked in the door, Willow immediately sensed something was wrong, and ran over, asking if she was okay. Dawn uttered the two chilling words that Wills and Xander had hoped never to hear again  
  
"He's back" 


	2. Surprise!

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Surprise  
  
Author: Niki  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
A/N2 I have never gotten so many reviews in just one day before! As a thanks for reviewing, here's another chapter.  
  
  
  
The three remaining Scoobies talking long into the night about plans and strategies to keep Dawn and her children safe from their vampire stalker. Around midnight they went to bed, believing they had done all they could, but wishing they could do more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn had a lot of trouble sleeping, and when her alarm clock went off, she was already awake. She got up and got ready for work. She put on a cream colored blouse, a floral print skirt, and a pink sweater. It was the kind of outfit she had promised herself she would never wear back in high school, but times had changed. She had changed. She wolk up Maggie, and helped her to choose an outfit for the day. The pink skirt and yellow shirt were so Willowish that Dawn almost laughed. Then she got Will up, who dressed in his normal black jeans and black T-shirt. All he needed was bleached blonde hair, and he would look like an exact replica of Spike, age 5. Joy was in blue jean overalls and a green shirt. After dressing, brushing of teeth and hair, and face washing, the three children were ready for the world. They trouped downstairs, where Willow had breakfast waiting for them, and lunch boxes on the counter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Dawn dropped them off at school, she told them that Uncle Xander would be picking them up right after school, and to meet him in the office. She counseled them not to go with anyone else, unless she specifically called and talked to them. She wasn't afraid of him doing anything during the day, but she was sure that he could get a human to do it for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After stopping at Starbucks for her daily Chai Tea, She headed over to the Sunnydale Marriot. Sliding into the receptionists desk she had occupied for 6 years now, she felt safe. It was daylight, he couldn't get her, and she was the slayer. No human he sent would be able to stop her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn was bored. It had been a slow day, only 5 people checking in in 10 hours. It was now 7:00, and the sun had just gone down. She had recently called the house, and had been assured that her children were fine, so she had nothing to do but flip through a six months out of date magazine. The bell on the door rang, and she looked up. A dark haired man, in black jeans and a black T-shirt looking vaguely familiar walked in, a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes following behind him. she thought it was kind of weird that the little girl was dressed in all black too. She had a black shirt, black skirt, and black mary-janes on. The man walked up to the counter. The second she heard the English accent, she knew.  
  
"Could I get a room please?" he asked, politely.  
  
"Sp...Sp...Spike?" Dawn stuttered, still not believing it was him. He stared at her, trying to figure out who she was.  
  
" Bloody Hell! Dawnie?" She swiftly walked out from behind the counter and was enveloped in a huge hug.  
  
"What are you doing here!" she then slapped him, "And why did you leave?"  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, ducking a punch.  
  
"Leaving," she sobbed into his shoulder, as he pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"Well, I'm back now. and to answer your questions, I left because if I didn't, there wouldn't be enough of me to sweep into a dustpan. I don't know if she told..."  
  
"She did Spike. And she wouldn't have staked you, believe me, I know." Dawn said in a quiet and certain voice. "Why are you back?"  
  
"I need the slayer's help."  
  
"Well, you won't get it."  
  
"But I thought you said she wouldn't..."  
  
"She's dead Spike."  
  
"Bloody Hell! your joking, right Nibblet, please tell me you're joking?" he said, as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Daddy?" the forgotten little girl asked from beside him, "Why are you crying? and why do you keep calling that lady my nickname?"  
  
"Daddy?" Dawn asked incredulously.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm crying because an old friend of daddy's died. And this lady is Dawn. I used to know her a long time ago, before you were born. I used your nickname for her back then"  
  
"Okay Daddy," she said, and went back to counting the tiles on the floor.  
  
"Spike, she died 8 years ago, in a plane crash."  
  
"So, it wasn't like the others, the ones that I killed, she didn't lose her will to live?"  
  
"No Spike, she had all the will to live in the world, after..."  
  
"After what?"  
  
"I can't tell you, only show you. Come on, my shift is over, and you can stay at my house. We have a lot to talk about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike followed Dawn home in his mini-van. Dawn had giggled when she had seen it, who would have thought that Spike would ever drive a minivan! They parked in the driveway, and started to walk up to the house.  
  
When they reached the door, Spike paused.  
  
"Bit, you're going to have to invite me in..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't she revoke my invitation after..."  
  
"No," Dawn answered quietly, "She was hoping you would come back."  
  
And with that she opened the door. And all hell broke lose 


	3. Explanations

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Explanations  
  
Author: Niki  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will. . Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! The chapters are short riight now, but they will be longer, I promise.  
  
"Oh my god, Dawnie! Get inside, quick! Spike's behind you!" Willow screamed, while Xander went for a stake from the weapons trunk.  
  
"Guys, calm down. I know Spike is behind me," she said, walking into the house, gesturing Spike and and the little girl to follow her. Maggie, Joy, and Will were peering from behind the door to the kitchen as their aunt and uncle were flipping out. "I invited him to come over, so STOP IT!" she screamed as Xander, not listening to a word she was saying, pointed a loaded crossbow at Spike's heart. he immediately stopped, not used to hearing his precious little Dawnie ordering him around.  
  
"NOW XANDER, WILLOW, SPIKE, SIT!" Slightly softer she said, "Spike what is your daughter's name?" Xander and Willow's eyes' went wide.  
  
"Anna," he replied, "Anna Jessica Ellison."  
  
Raising her voice so the hiding children could hear, she said, "Maggie, Will, Joy, could you please come in here?" They trouped silently in and came to stand before her. "Why don't you take Anna and go play upstairs?" The four children immediately ran up the stairs, leaving Dawn to deal with the adults.  
  
"Wills, I assume Elizabeth is sleeping?" Willow nodded, still surprised at the way Dawn was acting.  
  
"Okay then, We are all going to act civilly, that means no dusting, Xander!"  
  
"First off, Spike, you said you were looking for the Slayer for help. Well, I know you meant Buffy, but being the Slayer now, I assume that I will do instead?"  
  
"You're the Slayer Nibblet?"  
  
"Yup, Now what's your problem?" she asked.  
  
"It has to do with Anna."  
  
"Of course it has to do with Anna! Let me guess. You kidnapped a little girl, and you needed Buffy to help you hide from the police!" Xander interjected accusingly.  
  
"Xander!" Dawn reprimanded, "Go on Spike."  
  
"Anna is not a normal child." Xander snorted, but Spike ignored him and continued. "Her mother was a Slayer, her father a vampire.."  
  
"That's not possible! Next you're going to tell us that you're her father, right?" Xander interrupted.  
  
"Xander!" Let him finish." Dawn said. "Besides, you know it is possible. Joy and Will are proof of that."  
  
"Dawnie," Xander sighed, "You know we all know that you just didn't want him to know that you cheated on him. Vampires can't have kids."  
  
"Xander!" Willow was really pissed off, this wasn't the first time Dawn and Xander had had this argument. "If Dawn says they're his, then they are. Why else would he be coming after them?"  
  
"What are you talking about!" Spike roared. "Who's him? Dawn! Those kids are yours? Who is him"  
  
"Spike, we need your help too. but first, finish your story." Dawn answered  
  
"Well, the council wants her. They say it's to train her to be slayer, and to control her powers, they say its for her own good, but I heard Jessie's watcher talking to that Travers bloke. They planned on killing the baby as soon as it was born. They said a half vampire child, especially one with Slayer blood is too dangerous. Her father was an old friend of mine, so right before she was born, I went to help protect her. The council showed up about 5 minutes after she was born, before they even had a chance to name her, and they had the initiative with them. Th--They ki--killed John and Jessie, she was the Slayer called when Faith died. Right before they staked John, He told me to take the baby and run, to raise her as my own. She and I have been hiding for the last 6 years, but the initative found out where we were when I registered her for first grade. I guess they were watching the records for her name. I thought that B-Buffy might be able to help me find a good hide-out, or even just put us up for a couple days."  
  
"Of course you can stay here, Spike. Stay as long as you need to."  
  
"Dawnie, is that really wise? There are children in this house."  
  
"Oh, shut up Xander, he's been taking care of a little girl for five years. I don't think he's going to hurt anyone." then she had an idea, "Spike, do you still have to chip? Xander had decided you went to get the chip out so you could come back and kill us all.Tell me he was wrong " she demanded.  
  
"Sorry Dawnie, No can do. Don't worry Nibblet, I wouldn't have killed you, maybe the whelp, but not you. I did leave to get the chip out-" Xander gasped. "and it worked, but the demon who did it decided to add a twist." he smiled wistfully. Let's just say that broody boy isn't the only vamp with a soul."  
  
"Oh my god!! You got a soul?" Dawn shrieked, while Willow and Xander's mouths both hit the floor.  
  
"Yup" he said, "and no happiness clause either. I can shag my brains out and never get rid of it." Willow groaned.  
  
"About you not being the only vamp with a soul," Dawn said, "you information is a little out of date."  
  
"Oh, don't tell me Peaches got another happy."  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"Spill"  
  
"Well, about two years after Buffy died, Angel and I started dating."  
  
"As the watcher would say, Good lord"  
  
"We figured out that we could..well... you know, because worrying about losing his soul would keep him from having a moment of complete happiness. There was only one problem. Since he's dead, we didn't think to use ummm.... protection." She giggled after saying this.  
  
"Dawnie, as I said to Wills once, if you're doing it you should be able to say it." Xander said, smirking  
  
"Okay, Angel and I had SEX! Happy?"  
  
"Very, now back to the story."  
  
"Well, three months after we had SEX for the first time, I wasn't feeling good. I kept throwing up in the mornings, and Angel was looking weird at me. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that he heard two heartbeats. Once I convinced him that I had been a virgin before him, and hadn't slept with anyone besides him, we went to the doctor, who confirmed our fears, and then called Giles, who told us that it was possible for slayers and vampires to have babies, if they slept together on the full moon. We looked back and realized that the moon had been full the night we had SEX. A month later, Angel started flipping out, and said that I had to go to the doctor right away, that he was sure that what he heard shouldn't be happening, and that something must be wrong. When I finally calmed him down enough to understand why he was flipping out, I laughed at him. I then explained that there was nothing wrong, that it was perfectly normal for him to be hearing three heartbeats, and that it meant that we were having twins." she laughed at this, reminiscing. "What we didn't think of, was that, when the twins were born, he would be so ecstatic that he was a father that he would experience a moment of true happiness."  
  
"He lost it then?" Spike said softly, prompting her to continue.  
  
"Yeah, but masked it until we were driving home, where he attacked me and tried to steal the twins, but I kicked his ass, threw him out of the car, and drove away. Periodically he shows up, tries to steal Joy and Will, I kick his ass, and he leaves. But he hasn't come since before the twins started school, and I'm afraid that he will somehow be able to get them when I'm not there to protect them."  
  
"Of course I will help you protect them. But, wait a second. You said twins. What about the third one, Maggie? She looks about 10 or 11. That doesn't make sense, I would have been there during the pregnancy, and the birth. Plus you were only 14, please don't tell me that I wasn't good enough at my big brother duties!" he growled  
  
"She's nine Spike. and she's Buffy's."  
  
"Bloody Hell! Who's the father?"  
  
"Maggie! Will! Joy! Anna! Could you come downstairs please?" Dawn shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Nobody knows who the father is except me. Buffy didn't tell Wills or Xander, because she thought that they would hate her. She made me promise not to tell anyone until I had told Maggie, and not to tell Maggie until she was old enough to understand why her daddy wasn't around." Dawn told him The children came running into the living room.  
  
"Why don't you three sit on the floor? Maggie come over to me. Spike, you come here too."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Will, "Spike's the name of the prince in the story from last night! Are you a prince?"  
  
"Not exactly" he looked at Dawn "Prince?"  
  
"Bedtime stories, about you and Buffy."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Auntie Dawn? What is Mister Spike doing here? And why is he always in my dreams?"  
  
"What?" all four adults cried in unison.  
  
"He and Mommy are in my dreams, but not Mommy in that picture," she pointed to the picture of her and Buffy taken a month before the former slayer's death, "She's much younger. But he looks the same. They're always fighting vampires, or demons, or each other. Sometimes they kiss!" the three other children went  
  
"Ewwwwwww!"  
  
"What else do they do Sweetie?" Dawn asked, regaining her voice.  
  
"Well, one time, Mommy jumped off a big tower, and she died, and you were there, Auntie Dawn, and he was hugging you, and making you feel better. And sometimes Mommy isn't there at all, like when he's in a wheel chair, and his face is all grr, and he's with a dark haired crazy lady. "  
  
"Drusilla," Spike breathed.  
  
"And sometimes it's just Mommy, and she's with Uncle Xander and Auntie Willow, and Grandpa Giles, and Auntie Cordelia, and this other big boy I don't know, he kepted going all wolfy."  
  
"Oz" breathed Willow.  
  
"And then one time it was Uncle Angel and he was all grr, and he bit Mister Spike, and Mister Spike went all grr too. Another time it was just Uncle Angel, and he bit this girl, and then the girl's Mommy made him sorry. Or its just Spike, and he's got his grr face on, and he's chasing people"  
  
"Okay, can anyone explain why this little girl is dreaming about all of our histories?" Spike asked.  
  
"Giles probably can, but for right now, why doesn't Dawn tell us who Maggie's dad is." piped up Willow.  
  
"Let's have Maggie do it." Dawn replied. "Buffy gave Maggie her father's last name. Maggie sweetie, could you tell us your full name?"  
  
"Margaret Anne Ellison." Maggie said  
  
"But that's me and Daddy's last name too!" squealed Anna.  
  
"She's mine?" Spike asked, before fainting. 


	4. Daddy and Mags

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Daddy and Mags  
  
Author: Niki (SunnyGurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
#############  
  
You guys are amazing! Thanks for reviewing, please keep it up! I know it's taking a while to set up the plot and everything, but eventually, Spike and Dawn will get together. I hope you like the chapter! More will be coming soon. I will try to update as much as possible, but this thing I have sometimes called a life often gets in the way.  
  
#############  
  
  
  
Spike wolk up on the couch, with Dawn's face hovering over him.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream." he said groggily, "I dreamt that Buffy and I had a daughter named Maggie, but I didn't know about it until she died."  
  
"No dream, Spike!" said Dawn cheerfully, "Maggie really is yours."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Three months before you left, there was a full moon, and you two....well....you know. Xander and Wills always assumed that it was Riley, since Buffy neither admitted or denied it, and as Xander adamantly insists, vampires can't have children. I always wanted to scream at them, because how could they even think that Buffy would do anything with Riley when he was married. I was hoping you would come back, and you two would live happily ever after."  
  
"Bit, Happily ever after is for fairy tales, not real life."  
  
"I know, but I can dream, can't I?" she laughed wistfully.  
  
"The plane she was on, she was going to visit Giles. She had wanted to bring Maggie, but I convinced her that it would be best to leave her with me, as she was way too young to travel. When we heard about the crash, all I could think was that this little girl would never know her mother, and probably never meet her father."  
  
"Oh god Lil Bit, I had no idea."  
  
"How could you've? We had no way of finding you, or contacting you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but it's the best I can do." He pulled her into an awkward embrace, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I won't leave again." he murmured into her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn walked into the kitchen to find Xander and Willow drinking coffee at the kitchen table, watching the children play outside through the glass doors.  
  
"Umm hello guys?," Dawn said angrily, "Dusk? sun gone down, evil vampire father out to kidnap small children?"  
  
"Calm down Dawnie! We can see them perfectly fine-" Just then four vampires ran into the yard, each going to grab a child.  
  
"Spike!!" Dawn screamed as she ran for the door, "Backyard! Vamps! kids!"  
  
She immediately staked one, while Xander and Willow worked on another, she staked her second, and was fighting with the third, when it exploded into dust, revealing Spike, who had staked it from behind. Xander and Wills had rushed the kids inside as soon as Spike had staked the vampire they had been facing. Spike and Dawn walked into the kitchen both furious at the two remaining scoobies.  
  
"Maggie, Joy, Will, and Anna, why don't you four go upstairs and play? I will be up in a little while to help you get ready for bed. The children went upstairs, knowing a huge argument was about to break out.  
  
"How could you!" screamed Dawn, as soon as the children were out of sight.  
  
"You put not only the children, but yourselves and us in danger!" added Spike.  
  
Xander and Willow sat quietly as Dawn and Spike ranted and screamed at them for another ten minutes, knowing they deserved the scolding, as the children could have been seriously hurt, or even killed.  
  
"Umm guys?" said Will very meekly. "I think we learned our lesson"  
  
Dawn nodded, and she and Spike walked out wordlessly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn and Spike walked upstairs, and followed the sounds of laughter into Joy's room. The four children were playing Trouble, laughing uproariously every time someone got sent back to their starting point.  
  
"Auntie Dawn, can I talk to you please?" asked Maggie, getting up.  
  
"Of course sweetie!" she answered, "Let's go into my room."  
  
"Mister Spike, you come too." Spike nodded, and followed them.  
  
When they got to the room, the little girl sat on the bed. Dawn sat on the chair in front of her vanity, and Spike leaned against the closed door.  
  
"Auntie Dawn? Is Mister Spike really my daddy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie, he is."  
  
"Does he really save the world, like you told me my daddy did?"  
  
"You told her I save the world?" Spike looked incredulous. "But... As Buffy liked to tell me so often, I'm a soulless demon! I'm not capable of being good."  
  
"Spike, one- you have a soul now, two- stuck in the past much? three- you helped us save the world countless times, so I assumed you still were."  
  
"Well, I was, but still.."  
  
"Mister Spike?"  
  
"Yes Maggie?"  
  
"Can I call you daddy?"  
  
"You can call me daddy if I can call you Mags."  
  
"Okay Daddy!"  
  
"Okay Mags!"  
  
With that Maggie bounced out of the room smiling, presumably to join the other kids.  
  
"Spike?" asked Dawn, "Why Mags?"  
  
"It's what I used to call my little sister. Her name was Margaret too."  
  
"I know your sister's name was Margaret, why do you think Buffy named her that?"  
  
"Buffy named her daughter for my sister?" Spike asked incredulously.  
  
"Not her daughter, both of your daughter. She thought it was only fair, that she be named something in reminder of you. If she was a boy, she would have been William." she laughed. "Angel was furious when I said I wanted to name our son William, not Liam. When I found out later he was already Angelus, I was surprised he didn't kill me right then. I still named him William Liam, and Joy was Joyce Elizabeth, after his little sister Eliza, and also it being Buffy's real name, but their last name was Summers, not O'Connor."  
  
"Dawnie, I'm so sorry I wasn't here..."  
  
"I know Spike. No more apologizing. Now we better set up the sleeping arrangements. Do you and Anna have any luggage?"  
  
"No, we ran out of our house with the Initiative on our tails, with no time to pack anything. I can go shopping tomorrow for stuff, though."  
  
"Anna will fit into an extra pair of Joy's pajamas, and I think I have a pair of pajama pants that will fits you. And I have tomorrow off, so I'll come shopping with you two. It doesn't look like your style has changed, and I'm sure Anna would benefit from a little bit of color in her clothes. I don't even want to know how you dressed her as an infant. Do onesies even come in black?" Spike laughed, and soon Dawn joined in.  
  
"Actually Dawnie," he answered a few minutes later, "they do!" He then subsided into another fit of giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bedtime!" Dawn announced, walking into Joy's room. "Joy, Maggie, and Will, go brush your teeth. Anna, we'll pick you up a toothbrush when we go shopping tomorrow."  
  
Dawn went in Will's room and set out his pajamas, rustled through Joy's drawers until she found an extra pair of pjs, and handed them to Anna.  
  
"You can go change in Maggie's room, you're going to sleep on the bottom bed of her bunk beds." she told the little girl. She then lay out Maggie and Joy's clothes, and said goodnight to each child.  
  
"Uncle Xander will read to you guys tonight, because Uncle Spike and I have to go out." She gave each kid a hug, and watched as they all hugged Spike. She laughed as they walked out the door, Dawn handing Spike his long forgotten duster as she put her light suede jacket on.  
  
"Never thought you'd be all paternal man, did you?" she giggled at him.  
  
He glared back at her. "So where are we going anyway, Nibblet?" he asked.  
  
"Patrolling, where else. Remember, I'm the slayer?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn high-kicked the fledgling into a gravestone. As it got up, groaning, she punched it back down, and then staked it.  
  
"Nice going Bit, that's your 19th one of the night."  
  
"I don't get it Spike, last night, I see barely 5 vamps, and now the town is crawling with them."  
  
"I think we can thank your wonderful ex for that Platelet."  
  
They walked in silence through the next few graveyards, staking as they went. As they reached the last cemetery, Dawn felt as if she was being watched.  
  
"Speak of the devil Nibblet," he murmured. Angelus stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my beautiful wife! and my childe. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Wife?" Spike asked Willow in an undertone.  
  
"Not legally, just in the vampire sense."  
  
"He claimed you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he swore.  
  
"What, not going to talk to your sire?"  
  
"Why couldn't I feel it when you lost it? Why were you blocking me?" Spike demanded.  
  
"Because I couldn't have the only other vampire in the world who had a soul come and stop me."  
  
Spike seemed to accept the answer, but stood still, with his arms crossed against his chest, glaring at his soul- less sire.  
  
"Now lover, when can I see my wonderful children?"  
  
"Never!" she spat. "I like having living, breathing kids."  
  
"Really, you think I would kill my own children?"  
  
"You killed your family." she said quietly.  
  
"I will see my children!" he said. "Ask Spike what Amares is, it may be quite enlightening." With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike swore again.  
  
"What is it is Spike?" Dawn asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll tell you once we're out of the cemetery and on the way home."  
  
True to his word, Spike explained to Dawn what he was swearing about  
  
"He claimed you, so he will be aware of you always, and you of him, if you concentrate hard enough. He'll be able to track you, know where you are always, and sometimes figure out what you're thinking.If you two were still in love, you would be aware of every thought of the other one, but since you're not, only the strongest of thoughts will come through. And anyway, there are ways to block it, which I can teach you. The Amares problem is much worse. Did Buffy tell you about the gem of Amarra?"  
  
"Yeah, it made the vampire who wore it invincible, unstakeable, and unburnable."  
  
"Well Amares is the liquid that solidifies into the Gem of Amarra. It takes 5 thousand years to solidify, and if you find some of the liquid at least 1 thousand years before solidification and drink it, you can go out in the sun. Each dose lasts twelve hours, and takes about a tablespoon of the liquid."  
  
"So if he has some there's only a little, right?"  
  
"Well, no"  
  
"What is it?" she sighed.  
  
"It takes 5 gallons of Amares to make one gemstone."  
  
"Bloody Hell! The town will be crawling with vampires during the day!"  
  
"Stealing my swears Nibblet?"  
  
"It fit the occasion."  
  
"He won't let vampires roam during the day, its too dangerous. He appreciates the fact that killing all the humans would kill the vampires by lack of food. He will be the only daywalker. All we can hope is that there is less than a thousand years until solidification in this batch."  
  
"What happens if he drinks it and there's less than a thousand years?"  
  
"Instant death."  
  
"No help there, you know him, he'll have a minion test it first. And if it doesn't work, he'll keep us thinking it does, until we're so busy guarding during the day that we're exhausted at night, and he can get them then."  
  
"Wow bit! how'd you know all that?"  
  
Dawn brought her hands down from where they had been clutching her mouth. "I think I pulled that straight out of his mind." she shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"All we have to do is cultivate this power, and we will be able to tell his every move!" Spike said excitedly.  
  
"Not if this happens every time," she said, as she fainted into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn wolk up in her bed.  
  
"Are you okay Bit?" Spike asked, hovering worriedly.  
  
"Fine Spike, really," she said, as she got up. She looked up at the clock. "Oh my god! It's 2 in the morning! I have to be up in 5 hours to get the kids ready for school!"  
  
"Calm down Platelet. You just get ready for bed, I'll make sure you're up on time."  
  
"But where are you going to sleep?" she asked, rummaging through her closet, finding the pajama pants she was looking for and tossing them to him.  
  
"I'm fine on the floor." he said, catching the pants.  
  
"No you're not Spike. A guest of mine is not sleeping on the floor. We can share the bed. It's certainly big enough."  
  
"But Nibblet!..."  
  
"No but Nibblet's" she said, grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom, "As Willow would say, resolve face, no changing my mind.  
  
Spike sighed, and changed into the pants while Dawn changed in the bathroom. She came out, and got into the bed, waiting expectantly for him to do the same. Sighing again, he complied with her wishes. She turned the light off, and they were both asleep within minutes. The last thing Dawn heard before she drifted off into a pleasant dream world was the low murmer of Spike's voice.  
  
"I won't leave again."  
  
  
  
##########  
  
Hope ya liked! Please review!!!! 


	5. Malling, and a Not So Surprising Visit

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Malling, and a not-so-surprising visit  
  
Author: Niki  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ This is a shortie. I'll have another chapter out either later today, or tommorrow. Sorry, but the ending just needed to be where it is. Please review! Niki ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dawn wolk up to an empty bed. She quickly shook the grogginess out of her head and looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh my God! It's ten o clock! I was supposed to be up 3 hours ago! Spike!"  
  
"Calm down Nibblet, You looked so peaceful this morning that I got the kids up and ready myself."  
  
"Oh my god," she groaned. "Please tell me they aren't wearing all black?"  
  
"Will insisted on it, says he does it every day. Must come with the name. Joy is in a pink shirt with a black skirt, and Mags is wearing a yellow shirt with a black skirt." Dawn sighed, but she was smiling.  
  
"Are you going to get up? Remember, we were going to go to the mall today?"  
  
"Oh, right." she got out of bed, grabbed black pants and a black halter top, just to go with the trend, and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn, Spike, and Anna were walking through the mall. Dawn and Anna had taken her suv, while Spike had gone through the tunnels and met them there.  
  
"Here's the Gap," Dawn said, pulling Spike towards the store, Anna trotting happily behind.  
  
"Does it have stuff in black?" asked Spike, allowing himself to be pulled by the petite slayer.  
  
Dawn sighed heavily at him, and went straight to the racks of pastel shirts, skirts, pants and dresses. Three hours later, Anna was fully outfitted with everything she could ever need, in every color of the rainbow, as was Spike, except without the color variety. He had bought clothes in black, blood read, gray, and more black. Dawn had been able to convince him to buy one non gothic vampire item, a beautiful hunter green silk button-down shirt.. When Dawn had brought him to Hot Topic, he had acted like a little kid in a candy shop. Only difference was this was a little kid with a large amount of money. It had taken Dawn 9 trips to the car to get everything inside. Now they said goodbye to the blonde vampire, and exited the mall.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my lovely wife" that all-to-familiar voice made Dawn shudder involuntarily. "And is this my daughter?" Dawn wasn't surprised that he made that mistake, as the only thing he had seen of his children was a picture when they were two. When the picture was taken, Joy had still had blonde hair. It didn't darken until she was 4.  
  
"No," she said, "She is Spike's... goddaughter."(Well that was close to the truth) "she came to visit for a couple days. Smell her Angelus, she doesn't have your scent on her." He inhaled deeply, then scowled at her, knowing she was right. "So what are you doing at the mall?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be protecting our children?"  
  
"My children are protected just fine without me." she answered, trying not to rise to the bait.  
  
"Oh really? So if I kill you right now, Spike and the Slayerettes will be able to keep your children safe? Especially with Spike mourning the loss of his goddaughter?" Dawn opened the car door and shoved Anna in. She then grabbed a stake out of her purse and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Angelus. If you want to fight let's fight and be over with it. I will be happy to dust you. I'm not Buffy. I have no qualms about staking you." A tear slipped from her eye. "Even if we could restore your soul you would never be the man I fell in love with."  
  
"Why lover," he said, smiling, "I never knew you cared! Well, sorry to tell you, but I have to run. Toodles!"  
  
With that he disappeared, running away with a speed only vampires had. Dawn laughed softly, she had never thought she would hear Angel say toodles. She then got into the suv and after reassuring Anna that everything was all right, drove home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, the four children were playing outside while Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Spike sat on the porch, the vampire safe because the very cloudy sky was blocking most of the rays, and the ones that got through were stopped by either the sunshade over the table they were sitting around, or the hoodie he was wearing, the hood pulled as far over his face as possible. Dawn had been telling in detail the little Angelus encounter she and Anna had had earlier.  
  
"He threatened my daughter! I'll kill him." Spike growled.  
  
"Spike, calm down, please," Dawn begged. His eyes had begun to grow yellow, and his forehead was starting to bulge.  
  
"Sorry Nibblet." he said, morphing back to normal.  
  
The phone rang, and Willow went to answer it. After about ten minutes, while Dawn was trying to calm Spike down, Willow came in the room,and dragged Xander back to the living room with her. They came back a few minutes later, looking seriously depressed.  
  
"Dawnie," Willow started, not sure how to say this, "Xander, Elizabeth and I, well.. we have to go out of town."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Wills' grandparents are having a family reunion, and they insist we go. They say they need to see their great granddaughter before they die."  
  
"Hey, guys that's perfectly fine," she said, "I'm sure Spike and I can manage for a little while by ourselves.  
  
Willow then dropped what she considered the bomb. "We're going to be gone for at least three weeks, maybe a month."  
  
"That's...okay Wills, we'll be fine." Dawn saw that Willow really didn't want to leave her by herself in Sunnydale. "You guys need a break. Get away from the hellmouth, go have some fun. I'll be fine. Spike's here to help with the kids and the fighting, and Giles will be back next week. We really will be fine."  
  
"I guess so." Willow answered, clearly not a believer.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N Haha! Spike and the Slayerettes sounds like a band name! :) 


	6. Claims are overrated

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Claims Are Overrated  
  
Author: Niki  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here) The lyrics are from the Song "Sk8ter Boi" and belong to Avril Lavigne  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn. Reviewing makes me write faster! Ok, not really, but it makes me happy!  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
A/N2 The spell is about half real latin I learned in my Latin class, and about half made up stuff that fits. Please don't complain or flame me if you know latin or a student of latin and see that it makes no sense. I know it makes no sense. It's just a fic!  
  
REPOSTED 10-6-02 BECAUSE THE FORMAT WAS MESSED UP.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Here's another chapter, I think it's my longest yet! I'll try to get longer and longer, but sometimes the chapters just need to end at a certain point. I'll try to get another chapter out soon, but my pesky life keeps interfering with my writing. Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys rock. I am on two people's favorite author lists! I'm so excited! Chapter 7 is taking a little longer than I expected, so please be patient! I'm typong as fast as humanly possible ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dawnie, are you sure about this?" Willow asked, concerned for the welfare of the woman who had become like the little sister she never had.  
  
"Yeah Dawnie, I really don't like leaving you here with that evil bloodsucking fiend." Xander added, throwing 3 suitcases into his truck.  
  
"Xander, we've been over this. He's not evil anymore. Besides you were fine to leave me with him over the summer when Buffy...d-died."  
  
"That was different, Dawnster."  
  
"Really. I think the only difference is that you were all too wrapped up in your own grief to even think about me. Spike had the most to grieve for, and yet he had enough of a heart to make me feel better, and make me laugh, even when he was crying inside."  
  
"Dawnie, I really don't want to fight right now."  
  
So she shut up, hugged them goodbye, and sent them on their way. Secretly she was happy they were gone. She was looking forward to the weeks spent alone with Spike. She had thought she had gotten over her teenage crush on Spike years ago, 9 to be precise. Seeing her sister holding his baby had taken all her thoughts about ever liking, even loving him right away. But being back in close proximity with him had brought many of those thoughts right back. She knew Spike was concerned about his daughter, and held no amorous thoughts towards her. She smiled wistfully. Naked Spike would have to remain in her dreams. But being alone with Spike wasn't the only reason she was glad the Slayerettes were gone. The tension had been so thick you could cut it with a knife ever since Spike came. She knew Xander hated him, and good little wife Willow thought and did whatever Xander wanted her too. She walked into the house, and into the kitchen, to start preparing supper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed so out of place. Spike, the big bad vampire, once a scourge of Europe, eating grilled cheese at a table with 4 children. He laughed quietly to himself. Dawn looked up at him quizzically, and he just shrugged. It was amazing how much she had grown up. He had left here, and she had been a fourteen year old, kind of gawky, he guessed she was pretty, but he never really thought of her in that way. He came back, only ten years later, and she had grown into this beautiful, mature woman. That way was becoming a very nice way of thinking of her in. *No, Bad Spike!* He thought *This is Dawnie! Dawnie! You were in love with her sister!* He stopped and realized what he had just silently said. *You were in love* that was the first time he had admitted to himself he didn't love her anymore. When he decided to come back, he assumed that the seccond he saw her again, all his old feelings would be renewed. So much for that idea. Dawn's voice broke him out of his reverie.  
  
"Spike?" she asked. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Nibblet, fine, just thinking."  
  
"Must have been some deep thought." she commented.  
  
He looked around, and realized that all the kids had left the table, and Dawn had started to clean up. He jumped up and immediately started to help her.  
  
"You were thinking about Buffy, weren't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I was, but not in the way you were thinking," he said, but refused to say anything more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, as they both climbed into Dawn's bed, Dawn having insisted he sleep with her, even though Xander and Willow had vacated their room, leaving a perfectly good bed behind, she looked at Spike and asked the question that had been plaguing her ever since she had seen him in the hotel.  
  
"Do you still love Buffy?"  
  
"No, Dawnie," he answered truthfully. "I will always love your sister in some way, but not in the want to be with for the rest of my life, let's go get married and have a huge brood of kids way."  
  
"Then why did you come back?"  
  
"It was my only choice. I hate to admit this, but I can't protect Anna on my own. She has to go to school, and I can't be there during the day. The Initiative could easily come get her at school or at the bus stop."  
  
"We better go to sleep, it's going to be an early day, since I have to register Anna at Sunnydale Elementary." With that she turned out the light. The last thing she heard before she drifted off was Spike's quiet voice  
  
"I won't leave again"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Dawn wolk up to her clock-radio playing one of her favorite songs  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
  
and they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
  
  
It sounded almost like Buffy and Spike, just change punk to vampire and ballet to slayer. The little voice inside her head added that it worked perfectly fine for her and Spike as well. She shut the voice up, and went to go take a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn came out of the bathroom in a black ankle-length skirt and a deep red peasant blouse.  
  
"And you complain about me wearing only black and red" Spike said from the bed. Dawn, who hadn't even realized what she was wearing, looked down at herself and giggled.  
  
"Oh god!" she answered, "I'm turning into a Spike-ette." They both roared with laughter. Dawn walked out of the room still giggling, to wake up the children. Spike threw on a bathrobe, blood red of course, and went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four children trouped down the stairs, with Dawn right behind them. Will was in his usual black, but the three girls were all in matching pastel outfits. Anna had a pink plaid skirt and a pink sweater with a yellow turtleneck underneath, Joy had a yellow plaid skirt and a yellow sweater with a blue turtleneck, and Maggie had a blue plaid skirt, a blue sweater, and a pink turtleneck.  
  
"Wow." said Spike, coming up behind he and leaning his head on her shoulder "They look like three sisters." The three children sat down to eat their french toast as Dawn answered.  
  
"Well, two of them are cousins."  
  
"No Bit, all three of them are cousins."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, what I neglected to tell you was that Anna's father was my brother, Charles."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, Nibblet, she's my niece."  
  
"You didn't turn him, did you?"  
  
"Nah, Angelus did that for me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Dawn was sitting in the principal's office at Sunnydale Elementary School filling out paperwork while a teacher tested Anna to see where to put her. Dawn had just finished explaining to Mrs. Wilkerson, the principal, that Anna's father was a close friend who was very ill and had moved to Sunnydale to recuperate, but was still too ill to get out of bed, so Dawn was doing him a favor by registering Anna, when a very astounded teacher and a very happy 6 year old came out of the testing room. While the teacher and the principal went into the other room to talk, Dawn asked Anna how she did.  
  
"All the tests were easy!" she said excitedly, "Daddy taught me how to do all this stuff already." Mrs. Wilkerson and the even more flustered looking teacher came back in the room and sat down.  
  
"Ms. Summers, Anna is very advanced for a six year old." the principal started, "She passed all the reading and writing tests with ease, and got a perfect score in math and history. Normally we don't allow students to not take kindergarten, but Anna would frankly be bored in a kindergarten class. Some children who are this advanced are lacking in social capabilities, which is the main purpose of kindergarten, but Anna is able to have a full adult conversation, and is very pleasurable to be around. Because of this, and her academic aptitude, we are going to, with your permission of course, put her straight into the seccond grade."  
  
"That's great," answered Dawn, "Her father will be very happy about this."  
  
They brought Anna to her new class, intoduced her to the other students, and Dawn left for work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn was on her lunch break. She had managed to convince her boss to let her leave at 3:00 so she could pick up her kids and bring them home, but she had to sacrifice her lunchtime to do it. All of the kids piled into her suv, chattering happily about their day. She dutifully listened to them for the 10 minute ride home. She ushered the four kids into the house, had a quick chat with Spike about afternoon snack, hoping he wouldn't load the kids down with sugar, then hopped back into her car, and drove back to the hotel. As she got out of the car and realized she still had 15 minutes until she had to be back at work, she quickly walked to the diner across the street. She felt that familliar feeling in the back of her neck as she ordered her food, and her premontion was rewarded when he slid into the seat next to her.  
  
"You really think you can shuttle them back and forth from school everyday lover?"  
  
"How did you- oh right, claiming thing, reading my mind."  
  
"So my wonderful childe explained all about that did he? How close are the two of you really. Do I need to hurt him for daring to not only touch, but sleep with my property""  
  
"I'm no one's property!" Dawn hissed.  
  
"The claim made you mine." with that, he walked away. Dawn guessed the disapearing thing only worked at night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn and Spike were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing what had happened.  
  
"I'm really scared Spike. I can't let him get the twins. And if he figures out you're Maggie's father, he'll probably kill her too.."  
  
"Nibblet, once the Bitties are in bed, I'll show you how to block him. Right now, we should make dinner. No one is killing my daughter, or the twins." With that, Spike turned to the stove and started cooking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The children had been put to bed, and Dawn and Spike were sitting on her bed in her room.  
  
"Now Bit, I'm going to show you how vampires block each other. It's a lot easier if you're a vampire, but being both a slayer and a claimed mate, it shouldn't be to hard."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"I want you to lay down on the bed and close your eyes." Dawn obeyed, and then she could tell through her eyelids that the lights had been shut off.  
  
"Now I want you to completely relax. Concentrate on the feeling you get everytime he is around you." Dawn did, and was so surprised when she was suddenly aware of him, that she opened her eyes and lost the connection.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked, worried.  
  
"I felt him." she answered, "All around me."  
  
"Good," he said, "that means you've got it. I take it you were just surprised?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Most likely he sensed you, and will be waiting for you when you go back. Feel free to talk to him, he can't hurt you when you're in his head. When you're ready, open you eyes, and I'll show you how to block him." Dawn closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling, the shiver down her back that she got every time he was around. It happened again, and she could sense him all around her.  
  
-What do I owe this visit to Lover?-  
  
~Just want to see what you're up to. Looks like it's quality time with the minions~ Looking out of Angelus's body she could see him sitting in a chair in front of 35 or so young vampires.  
  
-Just about to send a lovely welcoming party over to your house.-  
  
~The whole invitation part might be a problem.~  
  
-Well, we discovered these wonderful things called matches. We also discovered, if you light fire to a house, all of the occupants come running out.-  
  
~You wouldn't!~  
  
-You really want to bet you're children's lives on it?-  
  
~I don't understand why you would want to kill your own children~  
  
-I've told you before lover, I don't want to kill them, I just want to be their father. The fire and the vamps will be just to distract you and my disobedient childe.-  
  
~Really. And how will you keep 35 fledglings under control enough to keep them from eating your dear children?~  
  
-You know, I hadn't thought about that yet. Okay, I won't attack tonight.... but just wait- And with that she was back on the bed with Spike leaning over her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked  
  
She explained.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Oh, but this is easy to fix. Just have Red put a fire proofing charm on the house."  
  
"Spike, Wills doesn't do magic anymore. After Tara died, she kind of well, got doped up on magic and tried to cause an apocolypse. That's why she didn't just give Angel's soul back."  
  
"I heard about the witch dying, but I didn't hear that part. I wondered why you didn't just recurse him."  
  
"We tried to keep the fact that Willow, one of the scoobies, tried to end the world, pretty quiet. I can do some magic," she said, brighting up, "Is it an easy spell?"  
  
"It's not quite easy, but with they slayer natural magical talent, and the vampire magic, we should be able to fire proof this house between the two of us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Angelus will be alert now, and it seems to me that he will be blocking you from getting in to his head, so we will have to block him later. Just don't think to strongly about this spell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Okay Platelet, we're in the circle, we have the candles lit, just read the words and concentrate on the spell."  
  
" Ecce, laesith meci meni Vesta habitant protectant flamus!"  
  
The candles each shot up into a big purple flame and then went out.  
  
"Did it work?" Dawn asked. Spike lit his lighter and went up to a curtain. he held the flame up to the drapes for a good five minutes before moving on the other parts of the house, the doors, furniture, even the rugs. Since nothing went up in flames, it was proven that the spell had indeed worked.  
  
"Okay Bit, do you want to try to block him now?"  
  
"Sure." They went upstairs, and she lay on her bed again. Before closing her eyes she looked at the clock. It was 1:34. It was a good thing she had already told her boss she wouldn't be in the next day. She was going to pick up Giles at the airport. She was just now recovering from the total exhaustion of looking into Angel's mind, and the spell had depleted most of her reserve energy.  
  
"Now Nibblet, Concentrate on him, but the seccond before you slip into his mind, I want you to say these words very loudly, clearly and firmly- I revoke your Claim on my mind. You no longer have my invitation."  
  
Dawn nodded, then closed her eyes, and concentrated. The seccond the feeling of him came over her, she shouted  
  
"I revoke your claim on my mind! You no longer have my invitation!" She heard him scream, felt this pulling sensation, almost as if part of her was being sucked out of her body. Then she was on the bed with Spike hovering over her.  
  
"Bit? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think. Just dazed." She slowly sat up, and immediately lay back down as a wave of nausea went over her.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Nauseous Platelet?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Typical side effect of revoking the claim. It's worse on the revokee. Angelus is probably puking his guts out right now."  
  
"Please tell me you're joking. Not his actual guts?"  
  
He laughed, "No Nibblet, his actual guts are safely residing inside his body, and they plan to stay that way."  
  
Dawn went to answer, but instead went running for the bathroom. Spike followed her in and held her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she was done, he gave her a glass of water, and helped her to sit against the tub.  
  
"That wasn't cool" she said. "Why didn't you warn me about these side effects?"  
  
"Sorry Bit, never seen this from the revoker's side before."  
  
"I guess I'll forgive you this once," she smiled, affirming that it was a joke. "Does this negate the claim?" she asked, hopeful that Angelus would be out of her life forever.  
  
"No Bit, just makes him ask permission before entering your mind. There's only two things that negate a claim; death and...."  
  
"What?" she pressed, intrigued.  
  
"I need to talk to Giles about it, I'm not sure if it will work. I don't want to get you're hopes up falsely, so I won't tell you until the watcher confirms my theory." He said adamantly. "It's way past midnight, Nibblet, you should go to bed. You need to be awake for work tommorrow"  
  
"Not going to work tommorrow. I have it off to go pick Giles up from the airport. But, you're right. It's late, and I'm exhausted." She retreated into the bathroom to prepare for bed.  
  
As they lay down for bed, Dawn asked Spike a question that had been on her mind for a while now. About ten years, to be exact.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah Platelet?"  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course Platelet."  
  
She closed her eyes about to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Nibblet?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"Mmm, course I did."  
  
As she drifted into dreamland, she heard his nightly promise.  
  
"I won't leave again." 


	7. Watchers and Fainting and Scoobies, Oh M...

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Watchers, and Fainting, and Scoobies oh my!  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hey Everybody! I'm typing as fast as I can, but my pesky life keeps getting in the way! I really appreciate all your comments. I wonder how many people I can get to faint in one fic? Niki ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dawn wolk up to an eerie silence in the house. It was never this quiet. There was always some sort of noise, be it a giggle from the children's rooms, a snore from downstairs, or even just the washing machine running. She opened her eyes, and was surprised at how dark it was. Spike was not in bed with her. She looked around the room. she had sunproofed it a few days ago, so the windows were completely sealed off. No reason to wake up with a pile of ashes next to you. She walked into the hallway, and blinked at the light. It was clearly daytime. Padding down the stairs, she followed her nose into the kitchen, where Spike was cooking pancakes.  
  
"Kids?" she asked groggily  
  
"Sent off to school a couple hours ago." he answered.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was 10:29. "In black?"  
  
"Only Will. The girls decided to all wear pink t-shirts and blue jeans." he grimaced while saying this, and Dawn giggled.  
  
"I gotta leave to pick up Giles in half an hour."  
  
"I know. I thought I'd take you."  
  
"Um Spike? It's day. Remember, sun equals big pile of ashes?"  
  
"My minivan is fully equipped with sun-proof windows."  
  
Dawn sighed. "Of course it is." she giggled. "The new and improved vampmobile 3000, comes equipped with sunproof windows, front and side airbags, and a built in car seat for those squirmy meals on the go!"  
  
He tried not to laugh, but was unable to help himself. Finally, the two were able to get off of the ground, and after serving her up some pancakes, Spike went upstairs, presumably to get showered and dressed. After about five minutes, she heard the shower stop running, so she went upstairs to get herself ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes later they were in Spike's minivan, on the way to the airport.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"I didn't tell Giles yet."  
  
"Not surprising. I don't suppose he'll be happy to see me?"  
  
"Well, he..." she trailed off.  
  
"What Nibblet"  
  
"I think the exact words were 'He will wish he was dust by the time I'm done with him'"  
  
"When did he say this? After Buffy told him about.."  
  
"No. We never told him. This was after he found out Buffy was pregnant, but you had left."  
  
"So I may have a chance of being pushed out of the car as soon as he gets in."  
  
"Hopefully he won't be that extreme."  
  
Spike got off the highway at the airport exit and had to stop talking to concentrate on the thick LA traffic.  
  
Soon they were at the airport terminal. Dawn got out of the car and went into get Giles while Spike parked.  
  
She walked into the large building, and after staring at the electronic signs figured out that flight 293 from England had landed, and was disembarking at gate 12. She walked down to that gate and saw the watcher she had grown to think of as her father.  
  
"Giles!" she shouted, and waved her arms.  
  
He saw her and immediately started weaving his way through the throngs of people towards her. They chatted animatedly about England and his trip as they got his luggage, and didn't get to the subject of Sunnydale until they were in the parking lot. When asked what had happened in his absence, she told him that Angelus was back. Right before they got to the minivan, she stopped him.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"What is it Dawnie?"  
  
"Well, Angelus wasn't the only one to come back." as she opened the car door, revealing the once bleached-blonde vampire, she finished, "Coincidentally, Spike's back too!"  
  
"Good Lord" was Giles' reply before he fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the second time in a week, Dawn had a man passed out on her couch. She had been worried when Giles hadn't woken up for the entire 1 1/4 hour trip from the LA airport(normally it took two, but this was Spike's driving), but Spike calmed her, saying that it was perfectly normal for a person to be out this long. Even so, she was extremely glad when he awoke, about three hours after he had fainted in the airport parking lot.  
  
"Dawnie?" Giles asked, "Why am I on your couch?"  
  
"Well, I picked you up from the airport, and told you some news, and you fainted."  
  
He sighed "What did you tell me?"  
  
"Promise not to faint again?" she asked in a very small voice.  
  
"Dawnie." he said threateningly.  
  
"Spikesbackandhehasadaughterbutshe'snotreallyhisdaughtershe'shisbrothers-"  
  
"Dawnie! I do not speak frantic teenager! Please slow down."  
  
"What she said mate, was that I'm back, and I have a daughter, but she's not really mine, she's my brother's."  
  
"Dear Lord! Spike, you're back!"  
  
"Finally caught on have you."  
  
"Now what is this about you having a daughter?"  
  
Spike explained the whole story.  
  
"You didn't turn your own brother Spike, did you?"  
  
"Giles! You know Spike wouldn't do a thing like that!"  
  
"Dawnie, our Spike wouldn't do it, but the newly vamped Spike would."  
  
"It was Angelus."  
  
"Umm mates? As much as I'd like to let you continue with your wonderful little argument, the kiddies need to be picked up by someone who isn't allergic to the sun."  
  
"I'll go, Spike, catch Giles up on all the Amares stuff."  
  
"Okay, Bit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Giles and Spike were sitting in the Summers' living room, discussing Angelus.  
  
"The Bit and I were able to block him out of her mind, but the claim is still there."  
  
"According to the Watcher's Diaries, the only way for a claim to end is death."  
  
"There's one other way."  
  
"There is? Well, what is it?"  
  
"There is no way Nibblet will ever go for it."  
  
"Just tell me Spike."  
  
The once-evil vampire sighed. "Time for a history lesson. Hundreds of years ago, it was commonplace for a master vampire to claim a human lover. The human lover, once claimed, had no choice over the matter. She was bound to that master for life. But, if another master vampire wanted her, and she wanted him, the second master could challenge the first, and claim the girl himself."  
  
"So you're saying..."  
  
"I could claim Nibblet."  
  
"You could what!" Dawn had chosen this moment to walk into the house.  
  
"Dawnie dear, I will explain this all later..." started Giles.  
  
"Maggie and Anna, homework, kitchen table, I'll be in to help you in a little while. Joy and Will, upstairs, you may watch TV in my room if you like. Spike, Giles, sit down, I want an explanation now!"  
  
The children immediately did what they were told, but Giles and Spike remained standing, shocked by the authority Dawn held.  
  
"Okay, You've definitely proven to me you're not the same little fourteen- year-old Nibblet I left here ten years ago." said Spike, sitting down.  
  
"Dawnie, when did you get a better watcher voice then me?" asked Giles, as he, too, sat down.  
  
"Now what was Spike saying about claims?"  
  
"It seems the only way to break the claim, besides you dying, is for you to be claimed by another master vampire, namely Spike."  
  
She sighed, "Sometimes I think it would be easier to just die."  
  
"No Nibblet!" Spike said sternly. "That is letting the bloody bastard of a wanker win, and there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen!"  
  
"But how do you really feel, Spike?" giggled Dawn.  
  
"Back to being serious," Giles gently reminded, "I know my vampire lore, and we'll want to keep the claim as a last resort. I don't think you and Dawnie..."  
  
"What!" she demanded, "What are you two keeping from me."  
  
"Nibblet, do you remember what you and poof-boy were doing when he claimed you?"  
  
She blushed bright red. "We were..umm..."  
  
"Exactly Bit."  
  
"You mean,"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Now all three of them were bright red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Dawn kind of avoided each other for the next few days. They had settled into a routine; Dawn would wake the kids up and dress them, Spike would make breakfast, Dawn would drive them to school on her way to work, and pick them up after school, where Spike would have their afternoon snack waiting. She would go back to work while he watched the kids, and when she came home at six, dinner would be just about done, and they would eat. After dinner Dawn would clean around the house, and Spike would play with the kids. Dawn would do baths, and get them cleaned up for bed, and Spike would tuck them in and tell them stories. Then they would retire into Dawn's bed, talking as little as possible.  
  
This cycle was interrupted about 4 days after Giles had come back, when Dawn came home in tears.  
  
"What's wrong platelet?" Spike asked, wiping his hands on a dishtowel as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I got fired."  
  
"OK, that's not too bad.."  
  
"Not too bad!" she screamed histerically, "Hello? Mother of two, caretaker of three! It costs a lot of money to raise these kids."  
  
Gathering her into his arms, Spike said soothingly, "I know Nibblet, I know. You don't have to worry. I'm a vampire, remember? I have millions of dollars stashed away."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, if you live for more than a century you start to collect money. And I played the stock market for a while. Nothing better to do."  
  
"So you have a lot of money. This has to do with me getting fired how?"  
  
"Nibblet, I couldn't use all the money I have stashed away if I lived another thousand years. Of course I'm going to share it with you."  
  
"You'd do that" she said through her tears.  
  
"Of course, Platelet."  
  
She hugged him ferociously. "Thank you Spike."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was Tuesday, official Scooby meeting day. Dawn and Spike drove over to Giles's house with the kids at dusk. They shepherded the four little ones into the house, and into the playroom Giles originally had set up for Maggie, so that she would have somewhere to play when her mom was working out, training, or slaying. The room had grown in toy quantity as the scoobies had more children. Currently the room held Maggie, Joy, Will, and Anna, plus Cordelia's ten year-old daughter Kim, who she had had with some guy named Doyle that Dawn had never met. He died before the child was born. He had made her get the visions by kissing her or something like that. The Powers made her a half-demon to keep her alive. It was this whole complicated mess Dawn didn't even want to get into.  
  
The slayer and the vampire sat down with Giles, Anya, and Cordelia. Cordy and Anya didn't seem to be surprised to see Spike, so Dawn assumed Giles had filled them in.  
  
Cordelia had moved back to Sunnydale when Angel had moved back to be with Dawn. They had started a new branch of Angel Investigations here on the Hellmouth. When Angel lost his soul, she continued helping the helpless, with Anya's help  
  
Anya was still a demon, but wasn't really in the vengeance business anymore. She and Xander hadn't been able to get back together, but they had become friends over the years. She had been convinced by Cordelia to used her demon powers, mostly strength and the whole teleportation thing to help at AI.  
  
"So," Anya asked, What's on our agenda for tonight?"  
  
"Number one, Angelus is back, and worse than ever, Number two, Maggie is having weird dreams about everybody's histories, Number three Spike's back... Anybody have anything to add?"  
  
"I've found another prophecy we need to look at." Giles replied  
  
"I had a vision today that I wanna talk about." added Cordy.  
  
"Why don't we start with Angelus, and work our way down." suggested Giles.  
  
Dawn explained everything that had happened in the past few weeks, leaving out only the part about Spike being able to claim her.  
  
"I'm really afraid that he'll find some way to get to the kids." Dawn finished.  
  
"It's not the kids he's looking for." said Giles and Cordy simultaneously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You go first Cordelia."  
  
"My vision. Guess who's going to try to use the key for his sinister plan to reopen the Hellmouth and end the world?"  
  
"Oh great. You know what, I think we should just go on Jerry Springer. My ex-lover, who used to be my dead sister's true love, is trying to use me to end the world!"  
  
Cordy snorted.  
  
"Well, Dawnie the prophecy I mentioned agrees with Cordelia's vision. But there are still a few parts that are confusing. I'll explain once we get to it."  
  
"On to number two. Maggie has been having really weird dreams, involving all of us. She had some of Buffy and Spike, others of Dru and Spike, and some with the whole gang, like you were in high school. No me, just Xander, Cordy, Willow, Oz, and Buffy. And some had just Angelus, or just Spike"  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Giles, "that's what it means!"  
  
"What!" the entire room shouted.  
  
"A slayer, younger than ever before, will open the door." he muttered to himself. "Phrophetic dreams or dreams of the past are a sign of being a slayer." he explained, "If you remember, Buffy used to have dreams of other slayers before her. Well, I can only assume she is dreaming Spike, Angelus, and Dru because of the family ties. There has never been a half vampire slayer before, and certainly never a slayer this young."  
  
"What are you saying Giles!" demanded Dawn.  
  
"Well, Isn't it obvious! Maggie is a slayer. The youngest ever, and half vampire at that."  
  
As Dawn was about to answer, she heard a scream from the other room.  
  
"Aunt Dawn!!!!!! Daddy!!!!!" screamed Maggie.  
  
All the adult rushed into the playroom.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" asked Dawn rushing over  
  
The little girl was clawing at her neck.  
  
"It burns!!!"  
  
Spike, having figured out the problem, ripped the little silver cross from Maggie's neck, only to hiss and drop it.  
  
Giles quickly ran to the bathroom, and came back with some neosporin and bandages.  
  
Spike grabbed the supplies from the retired watcher and lovingly cared for his daughter's wound.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, you're OK," he murmured.  
  
He carried her out into the living room with him, rocking her in his arms.  
  
"Go back to playing, Maggie's going to be fine." Dawn reassured the other kids, and with that, the adults walked back into the living room.  
  
"When did Spike become all fatherly?" Cordy asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Sometime in the last ten years apparently." answered Giles. They took their seats in the living room, hoping the rest of the meeting would be much more uneventful.  
  
"So you're saying that my little girl is a slayer?" Spike demanded, rocking the quickly falling asleep Maggie in his lap.  
  
"Yes, Spike. I do not know if she has been called yet, we will have to test her to be certain."  
  
"The watcher's council doesn't get involved! I've witnessed what their 'tests' are like!" growled Spike.  
  
"Of course not, we wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Now that that is settled, on to the next item. Spike's back!"  
  
"Well, obviously!" answered Cordelia.  
  
Just then, Dawn's cell phone rang. She picked up the phone and immediately brightened up.  
  
"Hey Wills!.....Yeah, we're at a Scooby meeting.....You what!....No, I'm not mad, It's perfectly fine....I'm sure it's for the best...Yeah, yeah, I'll tell them...... Well, I see you in a couple weeks. Bye"  
  
"What was that all about? asked Anya.  
  
"Xander and Wills are going to be staying at Willow's grandparents' mansion indefinitely. They are coming back in a couple weeks to say their good-byes and pack up the rest of their stuff, and then they'll be gone."  
  
"Auntie Willow's not coming back?" Maggie asked from Spike's lap.  
  
"No, sweetie, she and Uncle Xander are moving away."  
  
"But who will watch us during the day?"  
  
"Your daddy will."  
  
"Really? You're not going away again?"  
  
"Course not Mags, can't leave you, you're my daughter."  
  
"Yay!!!!"  
  
"You're staying Spike?" asked Anya. "I assumed you had come to help fight Angelus, and then you were going back... well, where ever you've been living."  
  
Spike explained about Anna and her parents.  
  
"Ok, so every single child in that room is at least part demon?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yup!" smiled Dawn.  
  
"This 'family' puts the fun in disFUNctional!" added Spike.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ What do you think? This got rewritten about 4 times before I was happy with it. I'm busilly working on chapter eight, and it should be out relitively soon. Please be patient! Luv You Guys! Thanks for all the reviews!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	8. A Sinister Plan and The Reappearance of ...

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: A Sinister Plan, and the Reappearance of Yet More Characters  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: Xander/Willow, talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will. In this part, Angelus refers to Spike as William. In that scene, Will will always be the little boy, and William will be the vampire. It's so confusing! There's Willow, William the little boy, William the Vampire, and Liam the Vampire (Angel).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Well, here's the next part! I'm typing as fast as I can, but I'm having a viscous attack of life right now. Please be patient! Luv you guys! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Wednesday Morning-  
  
"Joy, Anna, wake up!" Dawn called, poking her head into the girls' room. When she saw signs of movement, she continued on to the next room.  
  
"Will sweetie, time to get up!" He got right out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Even though Maggie was only nine, she had already learned the concept of morning bathroom hogging, spending forever making sure her hair was 'just right' and her lip gloss, the only make-up Dawn allowed her, was just perfect. Will had learned if he wanted to get to the bathroom, he had to run for it before his cousin awoke.  
  
As she went to open the door to Maggie's room, Dawn realized from the low murmur that Spike was already in his daughter's room. He came out, and pulled Dawn downstairs.  
  
"Nibblet, Can Maggie stay home from school today? I want to go out with her, have a daddy-daughter bonding day."  
  
"Spike, of course, but what will you do? There's not a lot of stuff you can do with your little sun allergy."  
  
"Well....you know when I went patrolling last night?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I kind of dropped in on the mansion. It wasn't my fault that a bottle of Amares was in the kitchen cabinet."  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Sorry Nibblet."  
  
"What if you got yourself staked? Where would Maggie and Anna be?"  
  
"I wanted to live a normal live. Even for just twelve hours. To be able to walk in the sunlight with my little girl." A single tear fell down his face.  
  
"I understand Spike." Dawn said quietly.  
  
Spike whispered, "Thank you" and then turned around and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Dawn called Sunnydale Elementary to tell them that Maggie was sick and wouldn't be in school today. She then decided that today, she would let the other kids ride the bus. They considered this a treat, and she hadn't let them ride since Angelus came back, but they needed something to lift their spirits, not to mention keep them from getting jealous about Maggie being allowed to miss school. She gave each of them a note for their teacher saying that they would be taking the bus today, instead of being picked up like usual.  
  
{~**~**~**~**~}  
  
Dawn was grocery shopping. Four kids and one vampire, plus herself went through an unbelievable amount of food. She was almost done, and the carriage almost full. She tossed a box of weatabix into it, knowing Spike would appreciate them for his blood. She had gotten a couple containers from the butcher, and planned to stop at Willie's for some human blood later She continued around the store, tossing things into the carriage. She went around a corner and saw yet another person she hadn't seen in about a decade.  
  
"Oz?"  
  
"Dawnie? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. You're back in town?"  
  
"Yeah, Dingoes is on a break between tours, so I'm in town for a couple months." he smiled. "Just got back today. I haven't gotten up enough courage to go talk to Willow, though."  
  
Dawn laughed. "I've been hearing about how succesful Dingoes is. I actually got to say Hey, I knew them back when they were in high school the other day. About Willow... She's not in town anymore.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She, Xander, and Elizabeth are at Wills' grandmother's house, family reunion. And they plan to stay away from Sunnydale indefinitely. Tired of the Hellmouth and evil stuff"  
  
"Elizabeth? Isn't that Bufffy's real name? How is she?"  
  
"Oh god, I forgot you'd been gone for so long."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, Buffy died eight years ago, in a plane crash,"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay.. Also, Willow and Xander are married, and with a daughter name Elizabeth. She's 1 1/2."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Dawn gave him a quick overview of the last 10 years. Buffy died, she was the slayer, Angelus was back, etc.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow just about sums it up."  
  
"Hey, you want to go to lunch or something?"  
  
"That'd be cool." They set up to meet at the diner in an hour, so that Dawn could go home and put her groceries away.  
  
{~**~**~**~**~}  
  
Spike was having the time of his unlife. He was walking around the Sunnydale Zoo with Maggie. She was currently staring at the lions in wonder. This morning they had gone out to breakfast, then to the movies. After seeing Harry Potter 7, they had gone to lunch, then the aquarium, and now they were at their final stop of the day. Dawn had asked Spike to get home around 3:45 so he could meet the kids at their bus stop. It was almost 3:20, and he was attempting to figure out how to get Maggie away from the lions.  
  
After about ten minutes, an ice cream cone, and a promise of a Saturday at the Zoo with her cousins, they were on their way to Giles'. After a few hours of research, they had decided that the cross burning her was a sign that she was starting to show her vampiric abilities, and therefore her slayer abilities should soon follow. Giles wanted to start training her early, so she was to start that afternoon.  
  
Spike drove back to the Summers house, and walked down the street to wait with the other parents at the bus stop. The long yellow vehicle arrived and dumped its load of children, but Joy, Will, and Anna were not among them. Spike stepped into the bus and asked the driver about the children.  
  
"Joy and William and their cousin? They were getting on the bus this afternoon, but Joy and Will's father told them that their mom sent him to bring them home. They went off with him."  
  
"Was their father a tall, dark type? Wearing all black?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Watch what you say, there are children on this bus!"  
  
Spike ignored him and ran back to the house. He found Dawn's cell phone number sitting on the counter, and immediately dialed.  
  
  
  
{~**~**~**~**~}  
  
RING....RING  
  
Dawn's cell phone went off while she and Oz were sitting on a bench in the park, just talking.  
  
"Hello?.....Spike!....What?...Oh my god!....I'll be home in a couple minutes.....Just calm down and call Giles and teh rest of the scoobies, everything will be okay....bye."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My twins and Spike's niece, who he raised as his daughter have been kidnapped by my ex-husband."  
  
"Ex-husband?"  
  
"Angelus."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Again with the wow. Sorry, but I have to run."  
  
"Let me drive you. Besides, I might be of some help in saving the kids. I can wolf out on command now, and keep control of myself in that form too."  
  
"I'd love to have you're help, thanks Oz."  
  
They climbed into his van, and headed for Revello Drive.  
  
{~**~**~**~**~}  
  
Dawn and Oz rushed into the house to see Spike pacing across the living room, Cordy cleaning weapons, Anya and Hallie, who always helped the scoobies when there was an extremely bad crisis, were sparring, Kim and Maggie were doing homework, and Giles was sitting on the couch, with his head in his arms.  
  
"Oz, this is Hallie, she's a vengeance demon, friend of Anya's; Hallie, meet Oz, he's a werewolf, ex of Willow's" she said, pointing at the vengeance demon.  
  
"Hi Everybody." he said.  
  
"Giles, as the only full human, you're going to stay here."  
  
"Isn't Cordelia-" asked Oz.  
  
"Half-demon, I get visions that save people."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"But Dawnie.." Giles was finally able to put in.  
  
"Giles! My children are in danger! Watch Maggie and Kim please."  
  
"Yes Dawnie." he said resignedly.  
  
"Hallie, Anya and Cordy, you're one team. Spike, me, and Oz are number two. Spike drank some stuff that makes him able to be in the sun. Angel has the same stuff, hence the being able to kidnap the kids. I want each of you to have at least five stakes, one axe, and a crossbow. Each of you grab a cross from the top of the trunk and put it on." she laughed "Well, except for you Spike. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple bottles of holy water on you either. Give me five minutes to get out of this skirt, and I'll be ready." unlike Buffy, Dawn refused to slay in a skirt.  
  
Exactly 3 minutes later, Dawn came running down the stairs in black spandex pants and a blood red halter top."  
  
"Nibblet, don't you have other colors in you're wardrobe? I think you've only worn black and red the entire time I've been here."  
  
She snorted, then led everyone out the door, with hasty good-byes to Giles and the kids.  
  
{~**~**~**~**~}  
  
The mansion was clearly being used. The coat of dust once covering it was gone, everything was cleaned up, and they could hear giggles from upstairs. They purposefully strode toward the stairs, with Spike in front, until he stopped short, staring at a figure on the landing. Dawn and Oz quickly flanked his left side, with Cordy, Anya, and Hallie on the right.  
  
"My Spoike." The dark haired, insane vampiress said, walking down to the bottom step  
  
"Drusilla."  
  
"Daddy's back Spike, we're going to be a family again, but this time with Daddy's real children."  
  
"Dru, we'll never be a family again. The Poof ruined that chance years ago. Where's Angelus?"  
  
"Right here, William."  
  
They all looked up, to see Angelus on the balcony, looking down on them.  
  
"Ah, it's my beautiful wife. I don't suppose you're here to join my family?"  
  
"Where are my children Angelus?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Dru, baby, out of the way." Spike said, walking to the stairs.  
  
Dru stepped to the side. Even if he was on the other side, she would always listen to Spike.  
  
They all ran up the stairs, Cordy training her crossbow at Dru the entire time, while Oz, Hallie, and Anya all had theirs trained on Angelus.  
  
Spike, following the sounds of laughter went into one of the spare bedrooms and found the kids sitting on the bed, watching Disney, and laughing.  
  
"Hey bits, its time to come home now."  
  
"Hey Uncle Spike!" Over the last couple weeks, they had all gotten to calling him that, even Anna.  
  
"Uncle Spike?" Angelus snorted, "That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard. When did you get to playing with little ones instead of eating them?"  
  
"Bout the same time you got to being a non soul carrying member of the evil vampire club."  
  
"Wait. You're different William... You... you have a soul!"  
  
"Wow, right in one Poofster!"  
  
"But how? You couldn't have been cursed, you were neutered!"  
  
"Ever think maybe I wanted it?"  
  
Angelus laughed. "Want it? Who would want.. you're serious."  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious. come on kiddies, time to get home."  
  
The kids got up, and started to go over to Spike. Dawn and everyone else were standing in the doorway, and had been watching the conversation with interest.  
  
Angelus let Joy and Anna pass him, but grabbed and picked up Will.  
  
"Daddy," he whined. "I'm too big to be picked up."  
  
"Angelus, put him down." ordered Spike, while Anya and Hallie pulled the girls behind them.  
  
"Why? I think I want to spend a little Father-Son time with my little boy. Like, maybe forever."  
  
"Angelus, it's against the code to vamp a child."  
  
"Screw the code."  
  
"Even if we let you do it, he'll be miserable in two hundred years, when he realizes he'll never get to grow up."  
  
"Hey, but the first couple hundred would be fun. And I can always stake him."  
  
"You'd stake your own son?" Dawn whispered.  
  
"Hey, to repeat a friend I saw recently- I killed my own family didn't I?"  
  
Dawn started to tremble violently. Spike gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Hallie, you can teleport people with you, can't you?"  
  
"Of course. All good vengeance demons have that power." she said with a glance at Anya. Ever since Xander, Anya had done minimal vengeance, and had been repremanded by D' Hoffryn countless times. He had taken away her power to teleport people as a punishment for not being demon enough.  
  
"Teleport yourself and the kids back to the house. Anya, you go too."  
  
They silently did what he asked.  
  
"Wow William, you've grown up. All daddy like. Now let go of my wife before I stake you."  
  
Dawn pushed away from Spike. "I'm not your wife. Now give me my son back."  
  
"I always wondered why you wanted to name our son Will. I've finally figured it out. You're in love with my childe!"  
  
"Dawn?" asked Spike.  
  
Angelus vamped out and Will screamed. "How dare you love another! You're mine!"  
  
"You're scaring him!"  
  
"I have an idea." Angelus grinned wickedly, "I'll let Will go, in exchange for Dawn."  
  
"That was your plan all along, wasn't it? Kidnap the kids, trade them for me, and use the little old key to start an apocalypse."  
  
"Not quite. You see, I don't really want to end the world. I'd have nothing to eat. I've made a deal with someone who does want to, well not quite end the world, but do a large amount of damage. We use you to first open, then close the dimension portals, letting loose all sorts of nasties onto the planet earth. But, with my clever plan, there will be no slayer to stop it."  
  
"When I die, another-"  
  
"That's the beauty of the plan. We've figured out a way to open and close the portals without killing you. The killing comes later, once we- myself, the kids, Dru, Spike, and your slowly dying body to our custom-made demon dimension, where I vamp you and we live happily ever after."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh come on. This isn't a movie, and I'm not that dumb. Evil Villain Rule #1 'Never tell all your secrets to the hero, even if you know you will win."  
  
"Can we talk about it quickly?"  
  
"Be my guest." he motioned to the next room.  
  
As soon as they got in, Spike warned them not to talk.  
  
"Vamp hearing."  
  
Oz pulled out a notebook and started writing.  
  
-Dawn, agree to switch. The second Will is in Cordy's arms, everyone back against the wall. Dawn, try to stay calm, I have complete control over it, I can knock him out without hurting you. I'll wolf out, knock him out, and we can get out.-  
  
They all nodded their heads and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll do it." she said quietly. "Hand Will to Cordy, and I'll come to you."  
  
She started to walk towards him, he let Will run to Cordelia. Angelus grabbed her and held her tight.  
  
"You're mine, lover." he whispered in her ear, oblivious to the fact that everyone was backing up against the wall.  
  
Oz wolfed out, and leaped at Angel. Dawn pulled out of his grasp and curled in to a ball on the floor. Oz knocked the vampire to the ground, and immediately jumped away and morphed into a human.  
  
Dawn walked over to the inert form of the vampire she had once loved. Spike came up behind her and handed her a stake.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why, Nibblet?"  
  
"I...I can't do it."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"He'll just attack again."  
  
"I know."  
  
Cordelia came over to them.  
  
"She does this every single time he comes. We defeat him, she won't let us kill him Just let her be."  
  
They strode out of the house, Spike having to throw Dru against a wall to prevent her from attacking the humans. They made a quick stop in the kitchen and took the large container of Amares from the fridge.  
  
"But Spike!" Dru called after him, "Don't you want to be a family?"  
  
As they piled into Oz's van, the werewolf commented,  
  
"Is it me, or was that way to easy?"  
  
"It's daylight. All the fledglings are asleep."  
  
"Still..."  
  
  
  
[Sinister Music Here]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ I could have ended it here, but then there'd be no Spike/Dawn! So, its not over yet, expect another chapter soon, with Dawn and Spike talking about the things Angelus said. Be patient, Spawn smoochies will happen! Hey, reviewers I got a question: Who, if anyone should I pair Oz with? Thank you for your kind reviews! ^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	9. Smoochies at Last!

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Long Awaited Smoochies  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly) also the word bitch is in this one, but they've said it on the show, and the show's pg13, so I think it's Ok (I've been listening to the "Once more with Feeling" soundtrack for hours on end for the past week, and Spike says 'I'm free if that bitch dies')  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Here it is! The long awaited Spawn smoochies! Brownie points to anyone who recognized that the well placed insult from Angelus would trigger this! I'll try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After going home, freshening up, and packing an overnight bag, all the scoobies, old and new, well, except for Halfrek, who had to get back to work, and Giles, who never went to the Scooby sleepovers(he said that he saw enough of them during the day, thank you, and that seeing Spike in pajamas would just permanently blind him), were at Dawn's for a Scooby sleepover. The kids were watching Cinderella in the living room, and the adults were sitting around the dining room table, half researching, half reminiscing.  
  
Dawn had dressed in a pink halter top and baby blue pajama pants, just to prove to Spike she was capable of wearing color. Spike was in his typical black pajama pants and a skin tight black T-shirt. Cordy had a bright red tank top and black pajama pants, and Anya had a neon green tank top with black pajama pants. Oz had red plaid pajama pants, and a matching red T-shirt.  
  
The kids' pajamas were much more exciting. Will had Spider Man pjs, the kind with the webs connecting the arms to the shirt, while the three younger girls all had princess pjs; Maggie in Sleeping Beauty, Joy in Snow White, and Anna was in Cinderella. Kim's pjs matched her mom's, bright red tank top, and black pajama pants.  
  
There was giggling coming from the living room as the adults talked.  
  
"Remember that time.." Cordy started  
  
"at Halloween when everyone turned into their costumes?" put in Dawn  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to off Buffy....again."  
  
"That's when I talked to Willow for the first time."  
  
"Was I the only one not there?"  
  
"Nah Anya, I wasn't really there, I just have memories of it."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel so much better."  
  
"Remember when-" started Anya  
  
"Wills casted that spell-" Dawn added  
  
"and Buffy and I got engaged-"  
  
"you what!" Cordy started in shock.  
  
"It was after Oz left. She was miserable, so she casted a my will be done spell, which ended in Giles going blind, Spike having demons chasing him, and Spike and Buffy being engaged." explained Dawn.  
  
"Wow I didn't realize she-"  
  
"It's okay Oz, she moved on."  
  
"What about.." Spike started  
  
"When that dancing demon wanted me to be his wife." added Dawn  
  
"And we were all singing." answered Anya  
  
Oz looked puzzled.  
  
"Don't worry Oz, I wasn't there either. Although I've heard the story oh so many times." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey remember when.." Dawn started  
  
"Angelus came and burnt down the house." the aforementioned vampire said through the window.  
  
"Oh god!" said Cordy.  
  
Dawn took charge. She closed the window, and started giving orders. "Cordy, Anya, take the kids upstairs Go into my room, turn on the TV, and keep them occupied. do not open the shades or the windows for anything. If anything taps on the window, ignore it. Don't worry, Spike and I put a fire-proofing spell on the house. Spike, you take the back door, Oz, you and I have the front. Nobody invite anyone in, not even if they look human." Dawn laughed as she watched Angelus try to set fire to the house, which would not burn.  
  
"Bitch! What did you do?" he shouted at the closed window.  
  
After about an hour, Angelus gave up and left.  
  
}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{  
  
Everyone gathered in Dawn's room, it being deemed the safest room in the house.  
  
"Okay, now we all know Angelus. He doesn't give up that easily. It's a good thing we all planned on staying here anyway, because nobody is leaving the house until morning." Dawn said  
  
"But what about my patrol? and I've got to pick up blood."  
  
"Blood's in the fridge, and the people of Sunnydale will have to fend for themselves tonight."  
  
"It's late, we should probably put the kids to bed." Cordy suggested.  
  
"Because we're having a sleepover, everybody is going to sleep in Maggie's room tonight." Dawn told the kids. "I'll go get some sleeping bags, why don't you all go brush your teeth." Cordy and Anya followed the kids into the bathroom, while Oz and Spike went with Dawn down to the basement.  
  
"I don't think they can get in this way, but can you guys board up the sewer access? asked Dawn, handing the men a hammer each, some nails, and a large board, and pointing to a small door in the corner of the cellar.  
  
She went through the closet and found a pile of old sleeping bags. The vampire and the werewolf finished their job, and helped her to carry the sleeping bags to the children's bedroom.  
  
}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{  
  
After the children were settled, the scoobies gathered around the dining room table once again, this time to discuss strategy.  
  
"The Amares we took can't be all of it. We only took three gallons, and even with what he's already used, there should still be two and a half gallons." Spike started  
  
"What did you do with what we took?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Gave it to Dawn." he answered.  
  
"I poured most of it down the drain. I bottled half a gallon and put it in the back of the fridge, for emergencies."  
  
"We need to have someone with the kids as much as possible. They can't ride the bus, someone will need to drive them to school every morning, and someone to pick them up."  
  
"Well, I've got the magic shop, so I can't shuttle them around, but you can leave them with me after school." Anya offered.  
  
"The rest of us can take turns." Cordy said.  
  
"Daddy?" Maggie's voice startled them.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"I woke up cause the back of my neck was all tingly, and my tummy hurt. I came downstairs, and it stopped."  
  
Everyone looked puzzled for a minute, until suddenly Dawn understood.  
  
"Slayer Sense!"  
  
"What Nibblet?"  
  
"It's her slayer sense. The neck thing, and her lower stomach hurting. There must be a vampire around!"  
  
"Umm Nibblet? I'm right here."  
  
"No, Our slayer senses only go off around bad vampires, or ones that mean us harm. That's why Buffy couldn't tell Angel was a vamp at first. It's him! He must be on the roof!"  
  
They ran upstairs, and into Maggie's room. The other children were fast asleep.  
  
Dawn pulled open the shades to see Angelus sitting there, smirking.  
  
She grabbed the little bottle she kept in Maggie's nightstand drawer and opened the window. She threw the bottle of holy water as hard as she could and was awarded with a scream of anguished pain as it hit her former love.  
  
She closed the window, pulled down the shades, and turned away from the window.  
  
"Well, that should keep him away for the night."  
  
}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{**}~{  
  
Dawn had set up Cordy and Anya in Joy and Anna's room, and Oz in William's. Cordy told Dawn that there would be explaining in the morning as to why Spike was sleeping with her.  
  
"Bit?" Spike asked as they were climbing into bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What Angelus said, I've been wondering..."  
  
"Did I name my son William because I was secretly in love with you?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I named my son William in memory of Buffy. If she could have had a boy, she would have named him Will, and I wanted honor her memory. As for the secretly in love with you, I guess I always have been." she blushed. "I guess it started when you kidnapped me. Well, you didn't actually, but I remember you doing it... Oh god, I'm babbling like Willow!"  
  
He laughed. It was deep and rich. Dwan had never heard him laugh like that. His laugh was always pretty short, and you could hear a touch of sinister evil in it, but this laugh was pure.  
  
"Dawn, I love you too. I guess I've always loved you. It took going away for ten years and coming back to realize it, but I do." he punctuated this by kissing her.  
  
"But Buffy-"  
  
"Infatuation, obsession, even lust, but never really love."  
  
She looked into his eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. So she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She kissed him right back.  
  
Of course, Cordy, Anya and Oz had to burst into the bedroom right at that moment.  
  
"Dawn! Maggie's-" Anya started, but stopped when she saw what slayer and the vampire were doing.  
  
"Oh my god!" shrieked Cordy, "Can't you guys get a room?"  
  
"Umm Cordy? We are in a room. Now what's wrong with Maggie?"  
  
"She's dreaming, having a nightmare or something. She kept screaming."  
  
Spike sped out of the room before she finished with that speed that only vampires have. Dawn ran right after him. They dashed into the bedroom just in time to hear Maggie sit up and scream "Daddy!"  
  
"What is it sweet?" he asked, scooping her up and carrying her into Dawn's room, as not to wake up the other kids.  
  
"I had another dream. Auntie Dawn and you were fighting Uncle Angel, and Joy and me were locked in a-a prison cell, and uncle Angel stuck a stake in your heart and you turned to dust. She grabbed onto him even harder. "Please don't get turned into dust Daddy!"  
  
He cradled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Don't worry baby, I won't."  
  
"I'll go make some hot chocolate." Dawn said, and quickly went down the stairs, followed by Cordy, Oz, and Anya.  
  
"So.." started Cordy  
  
"When were you going to tell us that you and Spike were orgasm friends?" asked Anya bluntly.  
  
Dawn blushed. "We- we're not."  
  
"Right Dawnie, you're just two friends who swap spit once and a while." Cordy put it a little more eloquently  
  
"Well, not exactly.." She put the hot water on to boil and pulled out six cups.  
  
"When did you guys start-"  
  
"There is no start-"  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase. When did you two start with the smoochies?"  
  
"About four minutes before you burst in on us."  
  
"Oh." the three scoobies blushed.  
  
"So you two aren't-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ya know, I really can't help it when my super vampire hearing lets me hear stuff." Spike said casually, putting Maggie on one of the stools in the kitchen.  
  
All four of the humans blushed. 


	10. Claiming

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Claiming  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: talks about Angel/Dawn, Will eventually be Spike/Dawn. Willow/ Xander, although they aren't gonna appear much anymore. Oz gets a gurl this chap, but I'm not telling who yet.  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hey guys! How do ya like the story so far? Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They make me want to keep writing! There's a little bit of implied sex in here, not enough to up the rating but thought I'd give a warning. Sorry in advance if I offend anyone. Luv ya all!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dawn was a little confused. She and Spike had kissed. Twice! But he was acting pretty normal. He had been keeping his arm around her, and generally acting almost boyfriend-like. But he hadn't kissed her again.  
  
They were at the Magic Box for another Scooby meeting. It wasn't Tuesday, but they decided it was needed. Maggie was in the training room, stretching out while Giles talked to the adult Scoobies. Cordelia and Oz were the last to arrive, with Kim trailing behind them. Dawn noticed with glee that Oz and Cordy were holding hands and making moon eyes at each other. Cordy walked Kim down the hallway to join the others in the back room, where a TV had been set up to occupy the children during scooby meetings or training sessions. Dawn followed her, saying she needed to check on the other kids.  
  
"So..." she said to Cordelia.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What's with the holding of the hands?"  
  
Cordy grinned. "Well, Oz offered to drive me home from the sleepover, after you drove the kids to school. We went to breakfast, and ending up spending the whole day together, which naturally led to smoochies, and smoochies led to the holding of the hands."  
  
"Go Cordy!!"  
  
They walked back into the main room, and each took the seat next to her guy. Oz put his arm around Cordy, and Spike draped his loosely around Dawn.  
  
"What is this? Couples day?" bluntly asked Anya.  
  
Giles turned around. "Dawnie? Why is Spike's arm- Oh.."  
  
Spike abruptly put his arm down. Giles was usually pretty laid back, but spike knew that if he thought anyone was going to hurt one of his "daughters" he would morph right back into the Ripper of old.  
  
"No, no Spike, you misunderstand me. I am not angry at you for having your arm around Dawn, it's just that it explains the last part of the prophecy, one I couldn't, for the life of me, decipher."  
  
"Well, what does it say?"  
  
"That the new half vampire slayer will have a half-family. I didn't figure out until now what this means. All the children living with you are half vampire, half slayer and human. You are human, well, pretty much, and a slayer. Spike is a vampire. There are four children, and two adults. If you do the math, the family in whole is half-vampire, half human."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, I know you need to mull this over, but we need to talk about Maggie's prophetic dream first."  
  
"Do you think it will come true?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I think it is much like Cordelia's visions. It will happen, unless prevented."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I think under the circumstances, the best option is to negate his claim. That will make it much easier for you to... finish your job."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dawn and Spike turned red. Well, Spike blushed as much as a vampire with very white, bloodless skin can blush.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" demanded Cordelia. "In English please."  
  
"For Dawn to negate Angelus' claim on her, another master vampire needs to claim her, but she must want him to claim her."  
  
"Okay no biggie. Why are they blushing?"  
  
"Well... For Spike to claim Dawnie, they must be...Well, they must.... they need to... they..."  
  
"We've got to shag." Spike finished for him.  
  
"Oh." everyone turned red.  
  
* ~-*^*-~ * ~-*^*-~ * ~-*^*-~ * ~-*^*-~ *  
  
That night after the kids had been put to bed, Dawn and Spike sat on her bed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Pet?"  
  
"I've wanted to do this since I was fourteen."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to do this if you're only doing it for the kids. I want to do this because we love each other"  
  
"Pet... There's something I didn't tell you. Something not even the watcher knows, or he wouldn't have suggested this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In order for the reclaiming to actually work, both the vampire and the human must love the other. I didn't think it would work when I first told Giles because I didn't know if you loved me."  
  
"I love you with all my heart and soul Spike."  
  
"I love you Dawn Summers."  
  
With that he kissed her.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I claim you with all my heart, forever." he declared, and bit into her neck. "Mine!" he growled after taking a gulp of her blood.  
  
"I accept your claim with all my heart and soul, for as long as I shall live." he cut his wrist a little with a knife he had placed on the bed beforehand and she drank some of his blood. "Yours!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Afterwards, they lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah pet?"  
  
"I think tonight is the first time you've used my name. It's always Pet, Nibblet, Bit, or Dawnie."  
  
"Don't forget luv, or platelet." she laughed.  
  
"I love you Dawn."  
  
"I love you too....William."  
  
As she drifted of to sleep, she heard his nightly oath.  
  
"I won't leave again."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This one just needed to end here. It's short, but took me a while to write. Expect the next chapter out pretty soon, to make up for the length. Give me a day or two, and don't worry, there will be many more Spawn smoochies.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Deja Vu or Evil Vampires Copying Evil Sl...

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Deja Vu (or Evil Vampires copying Evil Slayers)  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly)  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here)  
  
Ships: talks about Angel/Dawn, Spike/Dawn. Willow/ Xander, although they aren't gonna appear much anymore. Oz/Cordy  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will. Spike may be refered to as William at times, but I will make it clear that it is the vampire, not the boy.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Hey Hey! What's up everybody. Life's been hectic, trying to write as much as possible, but my pesky little life has this nasty habit of getting in the way of my fanfic writing. I am so amazed at the amount of reviews I have gotten for this story! I haven't gotten flamed once! knocks on wood You guys, as always, are amazing!  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Dawn woke up wrapped in Spike's strong arms. She didn't move right away, she just lay there, reveling in the perfection of the moment.  
  
"You up Pet?"  
  
"How's you know?"  
  
"Your breathing. You breathe more slowly when you sleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"I didn't ask this last night, because I didn't want to spoil the mood, but, how is Angel going to react?"  
  
"He knows about the negation of the claim, if that's what you mean. He knew the second it happened. He'll be really pissed off and probably will try to attack tonight, or even during the day, if he still has some Amares left."  
  
"So we need to protect the children."  
  
"And you."  
  
"I can protect myself."  
  
"Dawn. I couldn't bear to lose you. Neither could the children. Please. Please let me protect you."  
  
She relented.  
  
.*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*.  
  
Dawn sat on a blanket underneath a tree in the park, resting her head against Spike's shoulder. He had his arm around her, and they were watching the children play an energetic game of tag. He had taken some Amares that morning, so they could have a typical family day. Cordy and Oz were chatting animatedly with Giles and Anya about weapons, or lack thereof. (Oz was saying that claws worked just fine, Anya was arguing being able to summon demons worked better, Cordy was in favor of visions, and sending others out to do the fighting, and Giles kept insisting that a good crossbow was all anyone ever needed) The werewolf had his arm around the former cheerleader, and ever couple of minutes, they would look at each other and smile.  
  
*It would be sickening,* Dawn thought, *If Spike and I weren't doing the same thing. Funny how love changes your perception. *  
  
"Watcha thinking luv?" Spike asked  
  
"Just trying to imprint this moment in my memory forever."  
  
"Ya don't have to." he pulled out a camera. "I brought this so we could get some pictures of the family."  
  
"But you don't come out on film."  
  
"I've done some research, since I've always wanted a picture of me and Joy. The only way a vampire can be photographed is if he's in the sun."  
  
"But vampires burn."  
  
"Exactly. But with a dose of Amares, not only am I 'gets to walk in the daylight vamp,' I'm 'gets to have his picture taken vamp'"  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Dawn gathered the kids while Spike instructed Cordy and Giles on how to operate the camera. They got one of all the Scooby children, one of Spike, Dawn and their 'kids,' one of Cordy, Oz and Kim, one of all the Scoobies except Giles, one of just Spike and Dawn, one of just Oz and Cordy, one of Spike and Maggie, and one of Spike and Joy. A high school student passing by offered to take one of them all, so they got one of the entire Scooby gang too.  
  
They were walking home from the park a few hours later. It was right before dusk, so Dawn wasn't to worried about the kids, letting them walk a little ways in front of the adults. They were passing the Sun Theater when Dawn heard a faint whooshing sound. She turned with her slayer speed and knocked the crossbow bolt as far out of the way of its intended target as possible. Unfortunately, Angelus had predicted this, and shot a little off. The arrow went into Spike's chest, just below the heart. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn knelt down, and pulled the arrow out. "Thank God it didn't go into your heart!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," he gasped out, "He pulled a Faith." were his last words before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
.*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*.  
  
Dawn was pacing in her living room. Spike was in her bed, his wound cleaned, but he wasn't healing, and he hadn't regained consciousness. She had shooed the kids into Maggie's room, where they were playing now.  
  
"He pulled a Faith." Giles was muttering over and over again. "What ever could he mean by that?"  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
"Poison! Angelus wasn't aiming for the heart! He just poisoned Spike, like Faith di to him! Faith shot Angel from that same place! All he needs is to drain a slayer! He'll be fine!"  
  
"Dawnie, no. We can't risk losing you."  
  
"Buffy was fine!"  
  
"That was different."  
  
"No it wasn't"  
  
Their argument was cut short by Maggie.  
  
"Auntie Dawn! Daddy's awake!"  
  
Dawn ran up the steps, taking two at a time.  
  
"Spike! Thank God your ok!" she exclaimed, seeing him looking weakly up at him.  
  
"Dawn... I... love... you."  
  
"I know. Now all you have to do, is drink my blood. Just stop before I'm dead."  
  
"No.. Dawn.."  
  
"Spike!" she begged, "You have to do this. I can't live without you!"  
  
"I can't.. drink... your... blood... I... could... kill.... you.."  
  
"You won't"  
  
"I.. could..."  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"What.. sweetie?"  
  
"I'm a slayer too. Drink half of my blood, and half of Auntie Dawn's. That way neither of us dies, and you get to be okay."  
  
"No.. Sweetie... I... could.. hurt.. you.."  
  
"Look at my face." he did. "It's Auntie Willow's famous resolve face. No changing my mind. "  
  
He gave up, knowing that he couldn't stop the two slayers.  
  
"Come.. here.. Sweetie." she sat next to him on the bed. "Dawn.. get.. Cordy.. in... here." Dawn called Cordy who ran right upstairs.  
  
"Cordy, make.. sure.. I.. don't.. take.. too.. much.."  
  
"Okay." she sat on the chair at Dawn's vanity, and faced the bed, ready to pull the sick vampire off of his daughter if need be.  
  
He looked Maggie in the eye.  
  
"Are.. you.. sure.. about.. this.. Mags?" she nodded. "This.. may.. hurt.. a little.." She smiled at him, and pulled her hair away from her neck, offering it to him.  
  
He let his game face through, and slowly and carefully sunk his fangs into his daughter's neck. She whimpered a little at first, but was surprisingly quiet and brave. He eagerly gulped the sweet, sticky fluid. After about a minute, he pulled himself away from the little girl's jugular. He lay her next to him, scooting over so there was enough room for Dawn to lay beside him.  
  
The slayer slipped into the bed beside him, and presented her neck to him. He kissed her neck before biting down. A minute later he pulled himself away from his love, feeling stronger already. He told Cordy that she could leave, gathered his family around him, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
.*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*. ^ .*-*.  
  
Cordelia put all the kids to bed, and sent Giles and Anya home. Dawn, Spike and Maggie were still fast asleep, all three of them healing. She and Oz lay down on the couch in each other's arms to wait for the couple to wake up.  
  
This was how Dawn found them, around three in the morning, wrapped in each other's arms, snoring gently. She put a blanket over them and smiled.  
  
Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim form.  
  
"I put Maggie in her own bed, Kim is on the floor in her and Joyce's room."  
  
"They look so peaceful, so perfect."  
  
"They do."  
  
They walked upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah luv?"  
  
"You won't leave, right? Everyone I've ever admitted to loving has left."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere pet. I've found my place in life. Here with you."  
  
She smiled, and climbed into bed.  
  
"I won't leave again"  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
Another shortie! I figure as long as I have them out relatively quickly, it's okay if they're a little short. I've been seeing this story almost as if it's a season of Buffy, and ending the chapters just about where an episode would end. Question of the week: Should Anya and Giles get significant others? or each other? or should they just stay single? Tell me what you think in your review!  
  
--------------- 


	12. Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust or Bye B...

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly) I love Spike's swearing. He wouldn't be Spike without the swearing.  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle before he died, but he did confer the whole demony thing onto her.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here) I'm just borrowing, and I promise I won't break anything. I might dust a few, though! (another evil laugh)  
  
Ships: talks about Angel/Dawn, Spike/Dawn. Willow/ Xander, although they aren't gonna appear much anymore. Oz/Cordy  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will. Spike may be referred to as William at times, but I will make it clear that it is the vampire, not the boy.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I've been sick, so I've been home all day with nothing to do except feel miserable and write, so I finished this much sooner than I thought I would. Only a couple more chapters left! We're getting close to the end. Of course, I'm sure, with enough reviews, I can be coaxed into writing a sequel. Enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The kids were safe in school, Oz and Cordy were going to pick them up, and she was sitting on her couch in the arms of the vampire she loved. Why then, did she feel so uneasy?  
  
"Pet, whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
"I don't know. I just.. feel like something's about to happen.."  
  
"Slayer sense?"  
  
"More like Mommy sense." she laughed.  
  
Before he could reply, Cordy and Oz came in, with Kim in tow.  
  
"What happened? Where are the other kids?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You mean Spike didn't pick them up?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there was a fire at the school today, and the kids were let out a couple hours ago. They called me, and we picked up Kim, but Maggie, Joy, Anna, and Will weren't there. I asked the teacher, and she said their dad had picked them up already. I assumed that Spike had drank some Amares and got them already."  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Cordy, call Giles, Hallie and Anya, Spike drink some Amares, Oz, grab weapons" she tossed him the key and pointed towards the trunk in the corner. She grabbed the list of baby-sitter's from the phone table, and whipped out her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Jess? It's Dawn Summers. Sorry for the short notice, but do you think you could baby-sit this afternoon? It's just Kim. You'll be here in a couple minutes? Thanks."  
  
"When we need everyone to face a demon, we get a baby-sitter. Our story is that Cordy, Anya, and I are sisters, and Giles is our dad. Hallie is our cousin. She doesn't look enough like us to be a sibling" she explained to Spike.  
  
"Ah." he said, after taking a gulp of the Amares. "You really are the strangest girl I've ever loved."  
  
"Hey! There is no way I am stranger than Drusilla."  
  
"I dunno..." she grabbed a pillow off of the couch and threw it at him.  
  
Giles, Hallie, and Anya rushed in, and Jess soon followed them. As soon as they were all ready, they piled into Spike's vampmobile and sped towards the mansion.  
  
Angelus was waiting for them.  
  
"Lover. My disobedient childe. Shouldn't you be dust by now? The two little Vengeance Demons. Wolfboy. Watcher. and of course, how could I forget my wonderful secretary."  
  
"Angel." Cordy started warningly.  
  
"No longer exists."  
  
"Where are my children, Angelus?"  
  
"Oh, I've forgotten my manners. Please, follow me."  
  
They walked to the back of the mansion, then down a flight of stairs. They were in a large basement. Maggie and Will were in one large prison cell, and Joy and Anna were in a second, slightly smaller cell.  
  
"Spike, my niece Maggie has told me the most astounding news. It seems you are her father."  
  
If Angel thought he could surprise his childe with this news, he was very wrong.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"You mean you knew? Yet you weren't here?"  
  
"Didn't know till recently. Now give my daughter, my nieces, and my nephew back. Now."  
  
"Funny, you didn't mention your god-daughter."  
  
"I said nieceS didn't I?"  
  
Angelus had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Remember Robert? It wasn't just good enough for you to kill your own family, you had to kill mine too." 'and turn my brother' he added quietly, just loud enough for Angel to hear it, but no one else.  
  
"What is it with the order of Aurelius and slayers?"  
  
(*-*) ~ (*-*) ~ (*-*) ~ (*-*) ~ (*-*)  
  
They had been arguing with Angelus for almost two hours now. Dawn was surprised it hadn't come to blows. The evil vampire had let Hallie teleport Anna and Joy home, and Will and Maggie had been unlocked from the prison cell.  
  
Angelus was demanding that Spike deny his claim on Dawn, and that she, Maggie and Will come with him to his alternate dimension.  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
"Spike, why don't you just give up? All the women you loved, they've been my castoffs. Doesn't that get tiring? Knowing that you're sleeping with someone who is really still in love with me?"  
  
"All the women?"  
  
"Dru, Buffy, Dawn."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you Dru, but Buffy, never loved her, and as for Dawn, if anyone got cast off in that relationship, it was you. and she may have loved you once, but now, all that love is for me"  
  
Angelus growled, shifted into game face, and launched himself at Spike. Spike was ready, and as the bones in his face shifted, he stepped to the side. He was ready when Angelus came at his from the other side, and they started to fight in earnest.  
  
Anya pulled Will into a corner, Cordy and Giles helped to stand guard over the two. Maggie ran to her mother, and Oz stood with them.  
  
The two vampires were a flurry of kicks, punches, and various acrobatics, while the rest of the room looked on in wonder.  
  
Spike had Angel on the ground, and was about to stake him when-  
  
"No! Don't kill Daddy Spike!" Drusilla came running into the room.  
  
Spike turned to face her, and Angelus used the distraction to his advantage.  
  
As he plunged the stake into Spike's chest, Dawn screamed and closed her eyes, not bearing to look as he love turned to dust.  
  
"No!!"  
  
Maggie shot up, and as her father collapsed to the ground, she grabbed Mr. Pointy out of her pocket and launched herself at Angelus. The evil vampire had assumed the room would be to shocked to retaliate, so he was expecting the little blonde to shove a stake through his heart. He exploded into dust.  
  
Dawn looked up, and did a double take.  
  
Spike was holding Maggie in his arms, comforting her, the stake still sticking out of his chest, _just below the heart_.  
  
Dawn ran to them, and after pulling the stake out of him, she too was gathered into his arms, sobbing her eyes out.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't leave." he murmured into her hair.  
  
************************  
  
So, how was that? Review please, maybe it will make me feel better.  
  
************************ 


	13. All's Well That End's Well or, if I'm le...

Title: I Won't Leave Again  
  
Chapter: All's Well That End's Well. or, If I'm letting Spike name the chapter, Bloody Hell!  
  
Author: Niki (Sunnygurlie)  
  
Rating: PG13 If you watch Buffy, you can read this. It's got some sexual innuendo and a little swearing(Bloody Hell mostly) I love Spike's swearing. He wouldn't be Spike without the swearing.  
  
Spoilers: Takes place ten years after the end of season six, so anything up to season six is fair game. Season 7 didn't happen. I don't watch Angel, so Cordy & Angel's timeline thing is kind of warped. Here, Angel and Cordy had started Angel Investigations, and Cordy had become half demon. Connor never existed, and none of the other characters are mentioned. And, because I felt like it, Cordy had a baby with Doyle before he died, but he did confer the whole demony thing onto her.  
  
Summary: Ten years after season six, Dawn is a single mother, Buffy is dead, and Willow and Xander are married and have a baby. Dawn is being hunted by Angelus, and Spike comes back to Sunnydale with a little surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Jos owns everything. Although I wish I owned Spike (insert evil laugh here) I'm just borrowing, and I promise I won't break anything. I might dust a few, though! (another evil laugh)  
  
Ships: talks about Angel/Dawn, Spike/Dawn. Willow/ Xander, although they aren't gonna appear much anymore. Oz/Cordy  
  
A/N-to make things less confusing, Willow's nickname will be Wills, and William will be Will. Spike may be referred to as William at times, but I will make it clear that it is the vampire, not the boy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey Everybody! Well, this is it. It's been about 2 months, but I'm done! There will be a sequel, It's not like I could leave you with the ending I'm going to leave you with. (Whoops, am I giving stuff away?) Thanks for all you're amazing reviews and look for the sequel soon!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was over. Angelus was dust. Maggie, a nine year old girl, had done something that two slayers couldn't do, even though both of them had lived longer than any other slayers. She had seen the evil vampire deliver a death blow to her father, and done something Buffy had been unable to do. Something that Dawn would have hesitated at.  
  
Drusilla came barreling at them, what little sanity she had left go now that her sire was dead. She jumped at Spike, screaming at him. She pummeled his chest with her fists, not actually hurting him, but sobbing as she tried to take out her frustration on him.  
  
"You killed Daddy!" over and over she said the words, making everyone actually believe that the once-souled vampire was truly gone. He kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Sorry Dru baby." as he drove the stake through her heart.  
  
The group got up, and slowly walked up the stairs. They were in awe. No one could believe that the terror that had ruled their lives for five years, off and on, was actually over. Dawn came last, having stared at the pile of ashes on the ground for a full minute before being able to tear her gaze away. But she trudged up the stair with the rest, prepared to face any minions that decided to make a nummy meal out of them. Not a singe vampire was around, surprisingly enough.  
  
They walked wordlessly out to the van, and got in. They dropped Oz off at his house, the wolf saying that he had to be home, or he would have gladly gone to Dawn's with everyone one else.  
  
When they reached the house on Revello drive, they all went immediately to the living room, to prepare for a very long and involved talk. Dawn quickly put the kids to bed, and came back downstairs.  
  
Giles started.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Never expected it to end like that." Cordy added.  
  
"I guess it was for the best." Dawn forced the words out.  
  
"Dawnie, I know you loved Angel. Even if we could have restored his soul, we know from the experience with Buffy that he would be completely different when he came back."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Luv, he deserved it."  
  
"You don't need to justify it to me. I know it needed to be done, that doesn't mean that I'm not going be sad about it. I'm not going to run away like Buffy did, I just need to grieve."  
  
"Is everything going to go back to normal now?" Cordy asked.  
  
"As normal as you can get on the Hellmouth." Dawn laughed as she went into the kitchen to cook dinner. The rest of the Slayerettes settled themselves in front of the TV to wait for the meal.  
  
{^[*-*]^} * {^[*-*]^} * {^[*-*]^} * {^[*-*]^}  
  
She could sense Spike before he wrapped his arms around her, as she finished tossing the salad, and she leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, my niece, whose father I'm in love with, just killed my ex-lover, the father of my children, who just happened to be my sister's ex-lover, and oh, by the way, a vampire! Yep, peachy with a side of keen."  
  
He laughed, deep and rich.  
  
She pulled the chicken out of the oven and called the rest of the scoobies into the dining room.  
  
They ate dinner pretty quietly. After dinner, Anya and Hallie said they had to leave, vengeance was calling. Giles said he had old people stuff to do. Cordy retired to Xander and Willow's bedroom, where she had been staying the last few nights.  
  
Spike went upstair to wait for Dawn, knowing if he tried to help her clean up the kitchen, he'd only stress her out more. He was a great cook, but couldn't clean to save his un-life. When she came into the room, she immediately collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Exhausted, which is weird, especially since I didn't actually slay much."  
  
His face fell comically. "So that means you're too tired to..."  
  
"I'm never too tired for that." she laughed.  
  
{[*-*]} * {[*-*]} * {[*-*]} * {[*-*]}  
  
Afterwards, Dawn got up to go to the bathroom, but stopped in front of the window, which had been opened for the night.  
  
"Spike." she called anxiously.  
  
"Yeah Pet?" he was suddenly beside her.  
  
"Remember how Oz couldn't come over tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I think I figured out why."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She pointed to the beautiful silver full moon that sat in the center of the midnight blue sky.  
  
"Remember what happens when slayers and vampires shag during full moons?"  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
END  
  
*********************  
  
If you review, I'll love you forever! (Okay, probably not, but it will make me have a happier day, and to write the sequel faster)  
  
********************* 


End file.
